Colección de One-shot Marissonshipping (20-20)
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: Colección de varios one-shot sobre la pareja Alain x Mairin (Marissonshipping) de Pokémon Strongest mega evolution.
1. El beso de la suerte (One-shot)

**HOLA!**

 **uff... ¿Cómo han estado?, Espero que bien, ¿Yo? con dos pruebas de 5 libros cada una y un trabajo que ni si quiera llevo escrito la introducción... sep, me esta yendo bastante bien...**

 **¡AL PUNTO! este es el segundo one-shot que escribo de ellos y si les soy sincera, me esta costando darles un final a sus historias pues tengo tantas ideas aglomeradas en la cabeza que no sé si ponerlas en un mismo escrito o apartarlas para una nueva historia. pero bueno mejor para ustedes(? malo para mi(? oh a quien engaño, que todas esas ideas estén en mi cabeza me dan ánimos para continuar escribiendo sus historias! Adoro a este par.**

 **Y antes de que quieras decirme algo sobre la edad y no sé que otra tontería te invito a que vayas a leer otra historia c: por que me la suda eso. Lo digo por que me han llegado comentarios, afortunadamente no en este foro, pero sí en algunos dibujos y wallpapers que eh subido a mi Da y Tumblr con al misma escusa, y que soy un no sé que. No aguantaré esas estupideces en mis redes, simplemente aguantense, si quieren vayanse a leer otras cosas. Simple.**

 **De ante mano gracias a quienes les gusta lo que escribo ;v; besos y abrazos de oso panda a todos ustedes. sin más bla bla bla de mi parte (que se me extendió bastante xD) les dejo el one-shot**

 ***Ni Pokémon, ni estos personajes me pertenecen, pues si así fuera esto realmente pasaría en la serie**

* * *

 **El beso de la suerte.**

Desde hace un tiempo Alain tenía una extraña racha de mala suerte, en cada batalla que tenía solía costarle mucho más conseguir las victorias, e incluso, en ocasiones, ni si quiera estaba cerca de conseguir ganar. Pero no entendía que estaba fallando, bueno, no era que no entendiera era que no quería admitir que en su mente ya no estaban solo las batallas contra las megas, sino que había un rostro, un dulce rostro que se había metido en su cabeza desde hace un tiempo y que con su voz aguda le acallaba el razonamiento. Alain no quería admitir que la pelirroja se había metido tanto en su cabeza.

Mairin se había dado cuenta, notaba las derrotas consecutivas de Alain, y notaba su frustración ante eso, y ella no podía hacer mucho pues no comprendía cual era el problema.

Ella no sabía que era el problema.

Así que se comprometió a animar a Alain antes, durante y después de una batalla sea cual sea su resultado.

A los pocos días, se toparon con el entrenador de un Mega-Gallade Y como siempre antes de que el chico dijese "Hola" le reto a una batalla. Mairin noto el nerviosismo del chico aunque a simple vista se viera como siempre, y segundos antes de que comenzara la batalla ella se acercó para darle ánimos.

—Alain, ¡Mucha suerte!—le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, ahora ponte en un lugar seguro, ya sabes cómo son estas batallas—Le agradeció el chico, pero antes de que se diera cuenta la mano de la pelirroja tomo su bufanda y la jalo hacia abajo, como él estaba pensando en la batalla solo se dejó llevar.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió sobre su mejilla los labios de Mairin, apenas si enfoco la mirada para ver como ella le soltaba y echaba a correr alejándose del campo de batalla.

 _¿Le había besado?_

— ¿Ya podemos comenzar?—pregunto el entrenador que ni cuenta se había dado.

Alain parpadeo un segundo y puso su atención en la batalla. Con más confianza y decisión que hace unos segundos.

—Charizard—envió a su pokémon tipo fuego al combate como siempre, mientras el otro enviaba a un Gallade, no se dieron de rogar, los golpes volaron de inmediato, hasta que ambos Mega-Evolucionaron y la batalla fue de velocidad y precisión. Y como si fuera poco, Alain ordenaba con gran habilidad la batalla. Al cabo de un par de poderosos ataques el mega-Gallade cayó derrotado ante el trabajo en equipo de Alain y su Mega-Charizard.

El chico se acercó a su pokémon para felicitarle, mientras el otro entrenador guardaba a su Gallade.

—Fue suerte— dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Como digas— rio levemente Alain.

—Si yo hubiera recibido un beso de buena suerte de mi novia, también habría ganado—se excusó.

—Ella no...

— ¡Alain eso fue increíble!—Grito Mairin acercándose corriendo de donde se resguardaba, detrás de ella Chespy fijándose que no se cayera por la prisa que llevaba.

Pero es que era parte de ella caerse, así que mientras bajaba esa colina pequeña sus pies se enredaron con el aire, precipitándose de cara a la hierba.

Casi al segundo es que ella tropezó Alain corrió en su ayuda, fue un acto reflejo, claro no era la primera vez que pasaba, extendió sus brazos segundos antes que la joven tocara suelo, el chico cayo sentado en la hierba con ella encima.

—Ahh... —suspiro Mairin, aliviada de no haber caído, levanto la vista y con una sonrisa desinteresada dijo— Felicidades.

— ¿Estas bien?—pregunto el chico.

—Sip, gracias—contesto con simpleza, mientras se levantaba, miro a su pokémon y este salto a sus brazos—estoy bien, estoy bien.

— ¿Decías?—dijo el otro entrenador alzando una ceja divertido. Alain frunció el ceño, el entrenador elevo las manos para que el chico se calmara—Buena batalla.

El entrenador del Gallade se marchó antes de que el chico le golpeara o peor, lo carbonizara con su Charizard.

—Espantaste al pobre—Señalo la chica divertida.

—él se lo busco—contesto serio.

—Creo que tienes problemas para relacionarte con la gente—Rio ella.

—No me gusta la gente—Contesto él.

Mairin hiso un puchero en reproche rodando los ojos.

—No es que la odies, sino, yo no estaría viajando contigo— Aseguro ella.

El chico le miro de reojo y no pudo evitar pensar que ella se había pegado a el obligándolo a viajar juntos, dejo escapar un suspiro, ganándose la atención de la chica y su pokémon.

—Gracias por lo de antes—dijo de pronto, ella enrojeció levemente y ajusto el agarre de su pokémon.

—Ah... No sé de qué hablas— contesto ella desviando la mirada, Chespy rio por el nerviosismo de su entrenadora.

—Hablo del beso, el beso en la mejilla que tú me diste—Alzo la voz el chico mirando divertido como el rostro de su acompañante enrojecía cada vez que decía beso.

—N-No tienes por qué decirlo así—Le grito ella, apretando más al pobre Chespy.

La risa de Alain fue instantánea después de ese grito, Mairin observo como se burlaba de ella.

—Mooh~—Se quejó dándole un golpecito en el brazo para que la dejara en paz.

—Vale, de todas formas gracias—El chico dejo de reírse dejando solo una sonrisa en su rostro.

—D-De nada...—susurro ella sonriendo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar para llegar antes del atardecer a centro pokémon de la siguiente ciudad, la batalla les había entretenido más de lo planeado, aunque su última victoria le había puesto de buen humor, aún hay una cosa en su cabeza zumbando como un Beedril, ese beso en la mejilla que Mairin le había dado, ¿Realmente había ganado por su esfuerzo? O tal vez, ¿ese beso había sido su buena suerte?

—Ahora que lo pienso—Susurró el chico, ganándose la atención de la pelirroja— Me robaste un beso—Sentencio cruzándose de brazos enfocando su mirada en ella.

El rostro de Mairin se volvió tan rojo como una manzana ¡Por qué lo decía así de simple!, ¿Le había robado un beso? ¡Claro que no!, solo le había deseado suerte… invadiendo su espacio personal…

— ¿Qué?... Y-yo no te robe nada—Le respondió ella alarmada.

—Claro que sí— dijo él.

— S-solo fue para darte suerte—Se excusó.

— Eso no quita el hecho de que tu

— ¡Ya entendí! —Grito ella tapándose el rostro con ambas manos. _¡Por que dice "beso" tan tranquilo!_

Alain comenzó a reír, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Mairin dando unas leves palmaditas sin parar de reír, pero ella no quitaba las manos de su cara, estaba muy avergonzada ahora como para que el color de su cara se fuera.

— Ya… deja de molestarme—Se quejó Mairin quitando sus manos de su rostro.

— No te enojarás por eso, o ¿sí? — Le pregunto aguantando la risa.

— Oh callate—Ella se cruzó de brazos.

El simplemente sonrió.

—Muy bien, pero—el chico se acercó al rostro de Mairin de pronto depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla— Quiero estar a mano — susurró alejándose de ella y comenzando a caminar.

Ella se quedó pasmada en su lugar, su mente había quedado completamente en blanco.

¡Por qué rayos había hecho eso Alain!

— ¿Te quedarás ahí o vendrás conmigo? —Escuchó decir al chico que estaba unos pasos más adelante mirándola con su típico rostro serio y maduro que suele mostrar a todo el mundo.

— I-Iré—Contestó ella comenzando a caminar a su lado— A-Ahora tú me robaste un beso…

—No es así, estamos a mano—Contesto secamente.

Mairin infló sus mejillas en un puchero, Chespy a su lado le imitó.

Alain le miró de reojo sonriendo levemente, ella era muy divertida, sus múltiples reacciones, su actitud de niña que trataba de ser más madura en ocasiones, cuando se tropezaba con la nada, todo en ella era divertido ante los ojos de Alain, divertida y linda…

Fue cuando se detuvo en seco de caminar, ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? _¿Divertida? ¿Linda? ¡¿Enserio había pensado que era linda?!_

—Alain—Le interrumpió Mairin— ¿Te pasa algo?

—No, nada.

—Estabas frunciendo el ceño más que de costumbre—Señalo ella sonriendo divertida.

El chico le miro con recelo, ¡Ella era la culpable! Dejo escapar un suspiro remeciendo su cabeza un poco.

Debía de dejar de pensar tonterías y concentrarse, en la siguiente ciudad habrían más entrenadores, seguro, además de que su racha de derrotas se había terminado.

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No?**

 **Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado estos minutos de lectura que les dí n.n**

 **bueno, bueno, como sea. espero que estén bien, besos y abrazos 3**

 **Bye!**


	2. Modo automático(Post Act IV)(Drabble)

Hace unos minutos me tranquilicé de mi mezcla de emociones sobre PKMN XY&Z y Strongest Mega Evolution Act IV y me disidí a escribir un drable sobre como quedó después del Acto IV

 **SPOILER!**

No elejí poner Marissonshipping como pareja porque básicamente no es centrado en eso, aunque con lo que paso en ese Acto puede atribuirse que es un drable Marisson, Cómo sea.

Espero les guste.

* * *

 **[Drabble] Modo automático.**

El pitido volvía a sonar igual que hace unos segundos, acompasado, confirmando que Chespy aún seguía con vida y fuera de peligro pero a la vez le dejaba un frio en su cuerpo.

La culpa la estaba carcomiendo lentamente.

Parpadeo un poco, fijo si mirada en el cuerpo brillante de su pokémon, conectado a maquinas que monitoreaban sus signos vitales, su expresión era complicada de descifrar, no podía decir con claridad si estaba afligido, pero tampoco era una de tranquilidad, no era dolor, no era paz.

No era nada.

La puerta fue abierta irrumpiendo en el silencio, pero no en la conciencia de ella.

— Hey, Mairin… — Habló Steven casi en un susurro, preparó su mejor sonrisa, pero ella apenas si notó su presencia.

Mairin estaba sentada en una silla acolchada, con la espalda curvada hacia adelante, una manta estaba sobre sus piernas, a solo centímetros de la cama, solo miraba al vació, y en su mente el pitido de la maquina acallaba su culpa.

— ¿Has comido algo? —Volvió a preguntar esta vez tocando el hombro de la joven, — ¿Me escuchas?

Un murmullo alcanzó a escuchar proveniente de la joven, se acercó a ella para poder oír algo de sus susurros.

— Lo siento… Chespy… Alain… Lo… lo siento… por ser una…

— ¡Mairin! —Le regaño Steven agitando su hombro con su mano, la mirada de ella viajo hasta su rostro.

No había brillo en ellos, no había emoción, carecía de vida.

El pitido continuo acompasado, pausado, lento e inerte, Steven soltó el hombro de ella, escuchando ese sonido mecánico y los murmullos de la entristecida Mairin a lo lejos, su cuerpo seguía en aquella posición, la manta se había resbalado de sus piernas.

— ¿Está…?

— En moto automático— Respondió Lyssandre detrás del campeón de Hoenn. Este se volteó asustado por Mairin.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— es como un estado de shock pero ella no está consiente, está sumida en su tristeza y culpa, déjala sola, no hay manera de que te responda algo— El Sr. Lyssandre abrió la puerta para que el campeón saliera junto a él.

En el pasillo ambos hombres caminaron en silencio, Steven preocupado por el estado de Mairin y Chespy, Lyssandre tenía cosas más grandes en mente.

— No entiendo por qué Alain no ha venido a verla— Reclamó el campeón frunciendo el ceño.

— Trabajo, está muy ocupado, y debe cumplir con eso, salió lo antes posible para terminarlo antes— La sonrisa relajando del hombre le calmó, y por momentos esa respuesta acalló sus reclamos.

El pitido seguía, agravando su culpa y su preocupación.

— Lo siento… Chespy… Alain…

...

* * *

¡Así es! también puedo escribir historias sin shipping involucrado :D (?

Okya, Estoy muy dolida con lo que le pasó a Mairin, su llanto en verdad me rompió el corazón.

Espero les haya gustado~


	3. Las molestas caídas de Mairin (One-shot)

Bueno bueno, este es el tercer one-shot de esta colección, como siempre, espero que les agrade esta historia, y lamento la tardanza pero estoy en la universidad y eso agota todo mi tiempo c: besos besos amorosos y nos leemos en otra historia :D

Disfruten!

* * *

 **Las molestas caídas de Mairin**

Mairin es una entrenadora algo novata, alegre, infantil, preocupada, solidaria pero sobre todo... Torpe. En un principio era gracioso, que la chica se cayera al suelo tropezando con la nada, pero luego comenzó a ser molesto, no por el hecho de que cayera, sino, porque se caía en malos momentos. Oh por lo menos eso pensaba Alan, y lo pensó casualmente cuando comenzaron a viajar con Steven. Sólo casualidad.

La pequeña, mientras caminaba y conversaba con el campeón solía tropezar, pero, antes de caer de lleno al suelo era alcanzada por los brazos de Steven que volvían a poner de pie.

Y el suave Gracias, acompañada por la melodiosa risa nerviosa que hacia Mairin mientras se apartaba de los brazos del campeón de Hoenn ponía los pelos de punta al entrenador.

 _Sin razón aparente_

Un día cualquiera, Alain tenía una batalla contra el entrenador de un mega-pidgeot, el potente batido de las alas del pokémon mando una ráfaga de viento hiso que el mismo Charizard se moviera de su lugar.

Alain al ver eso giro su rostro para ver si Mairin, con lo porfiada que era, seguramente estaría cerca para ver su batalla, pero para su alivio ella estaba siendo sostenida por Steven quien no dejaba que la chica saliese volando con la fuerza del ataque.

Aunque segundos después eso le provoco un malestar, no por el hecho de que el campeón la salvara si no por el hecho que en vez días quitar a la novata del peligro del campo de batalla él la abrazara sin más.

 _¡Tendría que haberla sacado de ahí!_ Pensó el chico pero volvió a concentrarse en la batalla. Al final y declarando otra victoria para el entrenador, la joven con una sonrisa dulce se le acerca.

"Felicidades, Alain"

Y ocultando su alegría por ver una sonrisa dirigida a él solamente, con su rostro de chico-serio, le contesta:

"Gracias"

Seguido de eso la joven mira a Steven, con una sonrisa parecida a la que le había dado a Alain.

"Gracias por salvarme, Steven"

"Cuando lo necesites, Mairin"

Le contesto con una sonrisa cortes el campeón, terminando de confirmar las sospechas de Alain que ni si quiera sabía que tenía.

No es que Alain estuviera preocupado por algo, o por que creyera que la joven era más importante para el de lo que pensaba. No, Solo era, algo que a él no le agradaba.

Solo eso.

Y como aparecieron esos pensamos él los borró de su cabeza. Aunque sea por el resto del día.

Otro día, otra caída de la joven y a pesar de que Alain sonrió ante el puchero que hiso Mairin, la borro enseguida cuando fue ayudada por Steven, y la chica volvía a sonreír nerviosa, tomando su mano y levantándola del suelo.

Pero hubo algo diferente, la joven una vez estuvo parada y agradeció la ayuda del campeón, miro a Alain, como esperando algo de él. Y el chico con rapidez dejo de fruncir el ceño para aparentar indiferencia.

Un nuevo puchero de la joven, y Alain trato de ignorar lo divertido que le parecía el rostro de Mairin así, pero no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa, que Steven noto muy bien.

"Tu manera de quererla es un poco extraña"

Le dijo Steven días después de ese suceso, la joven estaba en el centro pokémon después de una batalla furtiva con algunos entrenadores.

Alain le miro frunciendo el ceño. Ni si quiera quiso contestarle.

"No me mires así, lo sabes, solo no lo quieres admitir" continuo el campeón.

"No sé de qué habla"

"Chespie ya está mejor" dijo Mairin acercándose a ambos que estaban muy serios "¿Paso algo?"

"Oh, nada Mairin" le resto importancia el campeon.

"Hay que irse" dijo Alain marchandoce del centro pokemon.

"¿Le paso algo?" Pregunto ella.

"Parece que le dije algo malo" le contesto el, la chica miro a Alain.

"No se preocupe, él tiene un buen corazón, así que de seguro lo olvidara".

Steven y Mairin siguieron caminando para alcanzar a Alain.

Como si no fuera suficiente para el joven entrenador, desde esa conversación con el campeón la joven estaba mucho más cercana a él. Tanto que habían veces que Alain no tenía idea de lo que hablaban y eso no le agradaba, mucho menos que internamente se dijera que sentía un cariño especial por Mairin.

Como si no fuera suficiente con esos pensamientos, su Charizard reafirmaba aquello con esas caras que solo él pone cuando quiere molestar a Alain. El colmo.

"Alain, Alain " dijo Mairin que comenzó a caminar cerca del nombrado, este le miro. La joven cruzo miradas unos segundos hasta que Alain Pregunto:

"¿Que?"

"Nada" le contesto ella sonriendo y volvió a caminar junto a Steven, el cual tuvo que reprimir una risa.

El entrenador quedo desconcertado, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

En algún momento del viaje habían quedado en que esperarían en Portugal donde un helicóptero recogería a los chicos para llevarlos a Férrica.

"Alain " dijo la joven.

"¿Mm?" Contesto el nombrado sin tomar real interés.

"Si algo me pasara, ¿Estarías triste?" Pregunto con un tono de inocencia y tristeza, formándose un silencio entre ellos, y ella continuo, "si algo te pasara a ti yo..."

Pero fue interrumpida por una repentina muestra de cariño. La mano de Alain atrajo a Mairin cerca de su cuerpo, era casi un abrazo.

"yo no dejare que nada te pase" le contesto con voz firme. Ella no pudo mirarle, sus ojos se cristalizaron y afirmo su rostro en el costado del chico, guardándose cualquier comentario, estaba de más. Y por ahora solo quería sentir ese calor tan reconfortante que emanaba Alain siempre.

Al poco rato el holomisor del chico comenzó a sonar y él se retiró sorpresiva y bruscamente del lado de la joven para contestarlo. Mairin se asustó pero así era Alain normalmente, esquivo ante cualquier muestra de cariño, que más daba, no podía exigirle mucho al serio muchacho, al minuto volvió y con el rostro serio llamo a Mairin.

"Steven dice que nos espera en el helipuerto de la ciudad"

"Vale"

Contesto ella sonriendo, sin poder evitarlo. ¡Es que estaba feliz! No había nada que cambiara su sonrisa por ahora.

"Venga, que no tenemos mucho tiempo" le apresuro él y ella como siempre comenzó a correr para ir mas rápido pero sus pies volvieron a tropezar con la nada y ella por la maravillosa fuerza de gravedad se precipito al suelo.

Pero por esta vez no llego el impacto, sino que, un par de brazos la sostuvieron antes de tocar tierra.

"Mairin, ¿Estas bien?"

La nombrada abrió sus ojos al escuchar la voz del chico tan cerca de ella. Y sentir como era rodeada por sus brazos hiso que un calor subiera a su rostro.

"S-si" respondió apenas, recuperando el aliento.

"Esto de tropezarte con la nada es un poco molesto" comento mientras ella se recomponía.

"¿Molesto?"

"Si, cada dos por tres caes y tropiezas, en malos momentos" continuo Alain, cruzándose de brazos.

"Entonces, tratare de no caer tanto"

"Eso es imposible, tú te caes con la nada"

"Muy bien" sentenció ella mirándole con decisión "Me quedare cerca tuyo para que cuando me tropiece tú me atrapes" sonrió la joven dulcemente, tomando la mano de Alain.

"Espera un momento" trato de debatir el, pero la repentina llegada de Steven hiso que ella dejara de escucharle, cosa que molesto un poco al entrenador.

"Steven, ¿Ya nos vamos? "Pregunto la joven que estaba soltando la mano de Alain.

"Así es, el helicóptero llegara en un momento" respondió el campeón mirando disimuladamente como se deslizaba la mano de Mairin entre los dedos de Alain

"Que bien" exclamo ella soltando finalmente la mano de Alain para alzar sus brazos a modo de festejo.

En cuanto ella comenzó a avanzar el entrenador se puso a su lado tomándole la mano con fuerza. Mairin le miro un segundo luego, al ver el sonrojo en la cara de Alain procedió a soltar una suave risa seguida de un leve apretón de mano.

Steven giro su cabeza al no notar la presencia de Mairin cerca de él. Pero grata y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a ambos chicos tomados de las manos, por no decir que Mairin tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Alain al parecer no podía mirar a ningún otro lado más que al suelo.

"Steven, Steven" chillo Mairin y le enseño su mano que era sostenido por el entrenador," A Alain no le gustan mis caídas, así que para no caerme me llevara de la mano" sonrió con dulzura ella.

Steven le sonrió de igual forma y miro a Alain con la ceja levemente elevada. El chico desvió la mirada en silencio, no podía creer lo que había hecho, casi inconsciente había movido su mano para sostener la de Mairin y para cuando se había dado cuenta ya era tarde, y no pretendía soltarle. Acaso habían sido ¿Celos?, imposible.

"Me parece una estupenda idea"

Sonrió el campeón riendo internamente de la cara del entrenador, si algo había notado Steven era la buena relación que tenían ellos dos, y lo bien que llegaban a contrastas e influirse entre sí, aunque no sabía muy bien desde hace cuánto se conocían. Pero velaba porque uno de ellos diera el primer paso.

* * *

Respuestas~

FearyWarrior Lamento eso... no la verdad era la idea xD pero es que mi corazon sige roto por eso u.u Marisson for ever! *-*/

diego4560 Muchas gracias *-*


	4. Te confieso (One-shot)

¡Nuevo One-shot marissonshipping!, creo que es e one-shot de ellos, pronto completaré los 20 de ellos *-*

Bueno, perdón por la tardanza de mi fanfic "En busca de la mega evolución" pero tengo problemas personales, ¡Al one-shot!

* * *

 **Te confieso...  
**  
 _Alain x Mairin | Allan x Mairin | Marissonshipping | AllaMano  
_

Podrías golpearte la cabeza contra miles de paredes rocosas y ninguno de esos golpes te haría olvidar ese mariposeo en tu estomago por culpa de ella. Deberías saberlo ya. Pero reniegas de eso, y buscas _algo_ con que borrarte esa molesta sensación, aunque es probable que no lo consigas en mucho tiempo, maldices, maldices con todas tus fuerzas.

Si tu yo del pasado te viera en ese estado seguro te golpearía, eres una decepción para todo quien reniegue del amor, pues no cumpliste aquellas promesas al aire que hiciste hace tiempo, cuando eras alguien que abucheaba todo lo relacionado a ese sentimiento del que otros anhelaban sentir.

Y ahora… ¡Mirate!, en tu alcoba mirando el techo sabiendo que ahí no hay nada que pueda sacarte _eso_ de la cabeza y que pare el latido de tu corazón tan ruidoso, molesto y acelerado. Si tan solo ella no se hubiese aparecido frente a ti, si no fueses tan amable cuando obviamente ni tenías que serlo, si ella no fuera una terca muchacha de tierna apariencia, persistente con devolverte el favor desinteresado. Si ella no te hubiera hablado nunca ahora mismo no estarías en este patético estado de adolecente enamorado.

¡Está bien! Basta de autocompasión, tú no eres así, ¿Y si lo aceptas de una buena vez? No te queda otra opción y lo sabes de sobra. Pero creer que ese nerviosismo lo provoca una desastrosa chiquilla de un par de años menor que tú te hace querer golpearte contra una pared bien gruesa.

Pero no lo haces, por una parte es estúpido y la herida que te provocaras por tal imprudencia no lo vale, por otra; no servirá de nada, ella ya se metió mucho en tu mente, a golpes no se va a salir.

Refregaste tus palmas contra tu rostro ahogando un pesado suspiro de, oh que sorpresa; resignación. Te rindes ante ella, ante lo que sientes y ante lo que, sobre todo estúpido, harás para llamar su atención de _esa_ manera.

Oh podrías ignorarlo como el resto de las cosas ¿No?

¡JA! El rumbo de tus pensamientos te da risa, y es casi tragicómico pero escrito por un amateur de fanfición tratando de plasmar un sentimiento que parecía tan ajeno a ti, un vago intento por negar algo que aceptaste sin consentimiento.

" _Deja de ser tan patético con esto y enfrentalo de una buena vez_ " Te dices a ti mismo, te levantas de tu cama y miras hacia la puerta semi-abierta de tu cuarto, pones ambos pies sobre el piso y un segundo después estas frente a tu puerta con las llaves de la casa en un bolsillo y del otro sacas tu celular para marcar un número.

¿Por qué te paras a pensar ahora? Oh, es cierto, ella también tiene una vida, amigos y familia con quienes pasar el rato, es seguro que ella no se ha pasó los últimos meses pensando en ti, pero ya lo sabías ¿no? ¡No podías pasar por alto algo como esto!

Mueves tu cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos negativos, es ahora o nunca, es sólo una llamada casual. Por qué casualmente tienes su número de teléfono.

Lo levantas, marcas su nombre en la lista de contactos, lo pones en tu oreja, tratas de relajarte en vano, escuchas le primer pitido del tono de espera, se tensan tus músculos, el segundo suena y atraviesa tus oídos, aquellos pensamientos negativos vuelven poco a poco, el tercer pitido ¿Y si ella está ocupada?

— ¿Diga? — escuchas al otro lado de la línea y se paraliza tu lengua, su voz se escuchaba tan diferente por teléfono, incluso podías pensar que se le escuchaba más madura.

— ¿Hablo con Mairin? — Oh suenas tan calmado y desinteresado, pero te tiembla la mano pues en tu cabeza miles de frases cursis y románticas aparecen y te suenan todas igual de estúpidas pues alguien como tú nunca las diría.

— ¿Con quién hablo? — pregunta desconfiada y posiblemente molesta por ese tono de voz, ¡Idiota! Si no le has dicho tu nombre, como rayos ella te dirá si no sabe quién le llamo, tus nervios te acaban de traicionar de la peor forma.

— Soy Alain, un… compañero de la universidad— Respondes pensándote bien si decir compañero, amigo o el idiota que está enamorado y no lo quiere reconocer, aunque eso último es demasiado largo y no suena a una buena confesión, ni si quiera a una tonta o parte de una mala historia romántica de algún fan.

— ¿Alain?, lo siento tanto— ella se sorprende y ríe un poco —No reconocí tu voz y no tengo tu numero registrado en el celular —Volvió a reír avergonzada y parecía que caminaba para alejarse de alguien.

Ella seguro que estaba ocupada.

— Descuida —Respondes como si en verdad no te interesara, buena respuesta, si se puede decir eso de alguien que se medito semanas esto.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —Pregunta ella con amabilidad, pero escuchas voces de terceros a lo lejos. Y no tienes idea de cómo responder a eso.

— Quiero hablarte de algo importante —Dices al fin, después de un minuto de silencio en el que ella dejo de caminar y las voces de los terceros son solo susurros de cotilleo — ¿Estás muy ocupada?

— ¡No, claro que no!— Responde casi en un grito, es un alivio para ti, por lo menos te dio prioridad sobre sus acompañantes, y eso te hace tontamente feliz.

— Pero prefiero que sea cara a cara— Te aseguras de sonar demandante, seguro de ti mismo y sin dejarle posibilidades de negarse.

— ¿A-Ahora? —Pregunta ella tartamudeando, no sabes si de sorpresa o incomodidad, pero al segundo se retracta, la escuchas tragar saliva y preguntar—Quiero decir… ¿Dónde?

— En el parque, donde te caíste frente a mí— Le respondes esbozando una sonrisa de burla seguida de un suspiro corto, escuchas como la respiración de ella se agolpa y tapa su boca con su mano ahogando la vergüenza.

— Deja de recordarme eso— Te regaña y asumes que está sonrojada por ese momento, solo puedes reír.

Por fin te relajaste lo suficiente, ¡Felicidades! Ya no suenas como un intento de chico genial.

— Nos vemos ahí dentro de media hora— Continuas con la citación sorpresa.

— Muy bien— Ella acepta rápido y hay un pequeño toque de alegría que no sabes si imaginaste o fue real, pero no te importa. Sigues sosteniendo tu celular cerca de tu oreja, abres la puerta y corres.

Escuchaste cuando tomó las llaves de su casa, escuchaste la despedida de sus acompañantes, escuchaste la puerta cerrarse de golpe y sus pisadas aceleradas como las tuyas por la acera. Ni tú ni ella colgaron, a pesar de que no hablaban pero sus respiraciones agitadas mientras corrían por las calles hacia aquel parque provocaran un extraño sentimiento en ti.

Doblaste en la esquina, tus zapatillas se resbalaron y derrapaste, pero con la otra pierna continuaste corriendo, ¿Qué era esto?, ¿ansiedad? ¡No tienes idea de qué le vas a decir o cómo! Pero… sin embargo pareces desesperado por verla.

¿No estabas negando todo hace unos instantes?, ¿No estabas reprimiendo todo ese molesto mariposeo? Y ahora estas así, corriendo hacia un encuentro donde… ¿Qué le dirás? ¿Si quiera sabes eso?

Escuchaste un quejido del otro lado del teléfono pero como no paso a mayores lo ignoraste, y las preguntas en tu cabeza nublaban tu percepción del tiempo, por más que corrías hacia ese parque el camino se hacía más largo.

Pero, ¡Al fin!, podías ver la esquina del parque, podías ver los árboles que rodeaban la zona, sus hojas, sus flores, el recuerdo de la primera vez que le viste hace ya mucho tiempo, la razón por la cual ella comenzó a hablarte, fastidiarte sobre devolverte el favor, a pesar de que renegaste de su presencia tantas veces y ella seguía ahí, siempre tan terca, siempre sin escuchar lo que él le decía y así poco a poco, esa misma chica molestosa se transformó en lo que es ahora para ti.

— _Alain_ …— escuchaste al otro lado de la línea, ¡Ninguno de los dos colgó!, miraste de reojo tu celular, su nombre seguía ahí brillante— _Te veo_ …

Miraste hacia adelante y ahí, en línea recta estaba ella, jadeando, con sus rodillas sucias –probablemente ella cayo mientras venía- con el celular al lado de su oreja. Expectante a lo que fuera que hicieras.

— También te veo…— Le contestaste, tu mirada estaba clavada en la de ella y ninguna pretendía separarse.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia ti. Tú comenzaste a caminar hacia ella.

— Hola— Viste su sonrisa nerviosa, ella bajó el celular de su oreja, le imitaste y ambos cortaron la llamada.

— Hola— Respondiste frente a ella, guardaste tu celular en un bolsillo sin dejar de apreciarla, ¿Estaba diferente? Sí, lo estaba, se miraba mucho más linda hoy pero no entiendes qué es con exactitud.

— ¿Por qué tenia que se aquí? — Preguntó avergonzada, miro a su alrededor, seguro estaba acordándose de la vez en que ella cayó, literal, a sus pies y fue la primera vez que se vieron.

— ¿Por qué no?, lo que tengo que decirte es importante y tiene mucho que ver con este lugar— ¿Dónde se había ido al inseguridad? Ah, claro, la dejaste por algún lado de la calle antes mientras corrías ansioso por verla.

Ella te miro sin entender a qué te refieres, pero ves una pequeña sonrisa que te da esperanzas, quizás tiene una ligera idea o simplemente le hace feliz escuchar eso de ti.

— Estás hablando muy extraño— Su risa fue instantánea, y esa esperanza se fue tan rápido como llegó. Y eso te fastidia.

— Mairin, esto es importante— le regañas y ella para de reír disculpándose con la mirada. Suspiras con pesadez, Mairin es Mairin y, por extraño que parezca, te gusta ese lado de ella.

— Muy bien, — Ella relaja sus músculos y te mira muy atenta— te escucho.

Y acaba de firmar tu sentencia, el movimiento de brazos que hiso te distrajo completamente de lo que le ibas a decir, tu mirada había viajado tan rápido en un recorrido entero de su cuerpo. Mueves tu cabeza negando, y miras hacia otro lado, ella ladea la cabeza por la confusión.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunta con inocencia, ¡Claro! Como ella no tiene ni idea de lo que te provoca su sola presencia, como no sabe nada acerca de lo metida que está en tu cabeza desde hace un tiempo. — Alain~ —Canturrea divertida por tu actitud.

Seguro que tu cara en estos momentos es de risa.

— Solo callate— Le dices, ella suspira pues algo que le dices a menudo, valla impresión tendrá de ti ¿no? — Necesito volver a pensar.

— Actúas como si te fueras a confesar— Dice desinteresada pero riendo, le miras, ¿Había captado algo? — Sobre un asesinato o un crimen

Y ella estalla en risa, pero tú no le vez la gracia al asunto.

— Mairin— Le vuelves a regañar, ¿Por qué demonios te gusta una chica tan despistada? No más bien, ¿Por qué te fue a gustar exactamente _ella_?

— ¡Muy bien! — Toma tu muñeca y te guía hasta una banca cercana del parque— Si te vas a tardar tanto en decirle lo que sea, esperemos sentados— ella fue la primera en acomodarse y tú, simplemente le seguiste. Aunque tu intención no es tardar tanto.

La miras, ella lo siente y te devuelve la mirada. Está sonriendo tan calmada, sin sospechar nada, como si no se metiera de ninguna forma en su cabeza que tú podrías gustar de ella.

— Mairin, _tú me gustas_ —Oh, como te encantaría poder decir eso con tanta facilidad pero solo su nombre sale de tus labios, el resto queda como un simple pensamiento que se ve ahogado entre tantas preguntas y dudas.

Ella te sonríe cerrado sus ojos, ¿Le gusta escuchar su nombre viniendo de ti? Cada que lo dices ella sonríe así.

— Alain— susurra ella mirando esta vez al suelo, como si tratase de juntar valor para algo, — antes de que me llamaras, una amiga me dijo algo que me tiene pensativa…

Mueves tu cabeza para buscar su mirada, quieres escuchar más sobre aquello, para que ella coloque esa mirada tan impropia, te preocupa.

— ¿Sabes que se siente cuando…? — Toma una pausa, y lleva su mirada hacia ti— ¿La persona que te gusta no piensa en ti de esa forma?

— Hablas de un amor no correspondido— Contesto al segundo, pero ella negó.

— Peor— te corrige— Cuando no está en su mente que tú seas esa persona especial...

— _Lo_ _sé_ — Piensas pero dices otra cosa, algo que la deja boquiabierta— O peor que eso, cuando alguien alimenta tus esperanzas de que algo pueda pasar entre ellos pero al final es menos que nada.

La brisa de la tarde mueve las hojas de los arboles resaltado el silencio que provocó esa respuesta. Ella no se lo cree y tú, estas ahí mirando el cielo.

— ¡No pongas esa cara! — te regaña por primera vez en el día.

— ¿Qué cara?

— ¡Como si hubieras perdido toda esperanza! — Grita levantándose de la banca y colocándose frente a ti— ¡No me gusta! ¡Odio esa cara!

Ríes, porque ella solo te produce un extraño y molesto sentimiento cálido en tu pecho. No entiendes como ni porqué pero lo hace, sin ella saberlo.

Te levantas de la banca y ella retrocede un paso, pero es ahora o nunca, justo en este momento ella parece con la guardia baja

¡Que sea lo que el destino quiera! Te gritas internamente. Y lo siguiente que hacer le sorprende.

La abrazas, así sin más, rodeas su cuerpo con tus brazos atrayéndola por completo, pegándola a tu cuerpo, sintiendo su calor embriagante. ¿Puede provocar tantas cosas en ti? Todas esas tonterías de las películas, todas esas ridiculeces de los libros, esas estupideces de miles de poemas, absolutamente todas esas burdas fantasías en esas canciones, tienen un maldito punto a su favor.

— No sé cómo ni por qué, no lo preguntes, pero… —Suplicas a su oído, sin escapatoria, no hay manera de entender esto como algo diferente a una confesión—Te quiero.

Algo parecido a un respiro, es lo único que escuchas antes de que ella, mismamente esa niña terca y tierna, te corresponda, rodee tu cuerpo nerviosamente con sus brazos y sus manos se aferren a tu espalda, oculte su rostro en tu cuello y contra él su aliento choque provocando un hormigueo por tu espina dorsal.

— Te quiero, Alain. 

* * *

Es la primera confesión que escribo de ellos *-* y espero leer sus opiniones al respecto.  
¡como al parecer soy la única que escribe de ellos, llenaré todo el lugar de Marisson! (?  
En fin, Nos leemos en otro lado.


	5. ¿Quién es él? (One-shot) (Prev Act I)

**¡Nuevo One-shot marissonshipping!**

HOLA! ¿Cómo están? espero que bien, no pregunten por mi(?

Sólo vengo a dejar este pequeño e inocente escrito para contra arrestar el golpe a mi corazón con el ultimo acto (Aún no lo supera) y los invito a mi DevianArt (Bajo el mismo nickname) donde estoy subiendo dibujos sobre los hijos de los personajes de pokémon, y si, hay marisson, un muchacho que espero les agrade, poco a poco voy subiendo información acerca de ellos y sobre o que pasó finalmente con sus padres.

Vamos al one-shot, dejando de lado mi spam xD lo malo es que estoy muy lejos de mi meta de 20 one-shot Marissonshipping este es el ¿6? :c

Y sigo sin encontrar gente que escriba de ellos, malditos QnQ

* * *

¿Quién es él?

Su viaje había comenzado hace unas semanas, y a pesar de ese corto tiempo había logrado tal conexión con su pokémon inicial que hasta parecían conocerse desde siempre, ¿Cuántos entrenadores podían decir eso? No muchos de los que ella conociera, aunque no conocía a muchos.

¿Estaba divagando?

\- _¡Ches!_ -Gruño aquella pokémon tipo hierba que viajaba a su lado atenta a cualquier cosa que le pasase, sobre todo a alguien como _ella_.

Y es que la pobre entrenadora siempre estaba en las nubes, y como siempre estaba en las nubes nunca se fijaba por donde iba, y como nunca se fijaba por donde iba, tropezaba.

\- Gracias Chespy- Agradeció al notar la roca sobre saliente en el camino. La rodeo con cuidado pues una caída después de una advertencia como esa podía catalogarse como _estúpido_.

Y ella no era eso.

El suave y refrescante sonido de un río cercano atrajo su atención, Chespy se adelantó de inmediato, llevaban un rato caminando a través del bosque y necesitaban agua, además de que ese rio significaba cercanía hacia la siguiente ruta.

Roca a roca Chespy brincó sin problema adelantándose un par de pasos de su entrenadora, la cual con cuidado saltaba una a una para no caer, se podría decir que llevaba una _racha_ de no-caídas, y pretendía conservarlas por lo menos el resto del día.

Un estruendo azotó las cercanías por donde caminaban, el desequilibrio de ella hiso efecto al segundo, resbalando en una roca y precipitándose hacia el rio, empapándose gran parte de su ropa.

\- ¿ _Ches_? -Gruño su compañera, acercándose a la muchacha que estaba sentada en el rio.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? -Pregunto ella mirando hacia el camino sorprendido, ¿Una explosión?, ¿Una batalla?, ¿Un accidente?

Una segunda explosión provocó una onda expansiva que volvió a empujar a la joven de espaldas al agua. Chespy sorprendida de igual manera comenzó a percibir de donde venía aquel _boom._

\- ¡Chess! -Gruño dando un salto hacia el camino terminando de cruzar el rio- ¡Chesp, cheees!

\- ¿Qué sucede? -Pregunto ella levantándose del lecho del rio, empapada siguió con su mirada a su pokémon que le pedía a gritos que le siguiera y averiguar de dónde venía aquello.

\- ¡Chespy! -Gruño de nuevo avanzando para apresurar a la joven.

\- ¿Qué? -Insistió comenzando a perseguirla pero un paso en falso hiso que cayera de cara al agua empapándose el rostro completo.

Chespy regreso sobre sus pasos para encontrarse con el rostro de su entrenadora bajo el agua y sacando burbujas agotando el aire que tenía en sus pulmones.

\- Chess- Gruño cansada, mirando como la joven sacaba su rostro del agua completamente empapado.

La costumbre de caerse no se le acabaría con nada, ella entre risas se paró del rio saliendo por fin del agua, un ruido de golpes atrajo de nuevo la atención de ambas, se miraron unos segundos antes de empezar a correr para descubrir aquella onda expansiva de lo que fuera que fuese eso.

Asomaron el rostro entre unos arbustos cercanos, y se encontraron con una increíble escena de batalla.

\- ¿Qué son esos pokémon?

¡Una batalla!, pero había algo extraño, ¿Aquel era un Absol? Pero tenía alas y su cuerno era raro, ¿Un Charizard?, pero su cuerpo es negro y tiene flamas azules, ¿Una nueva evolución?, no podía ser ese el caso para Charizard, aunque no estaba muy segura.

 _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

\- ¡No entiendo nada! -Exclamó confundida por todo eso.

La batalla continuaba, muy intensa, los ataque de ambos arrogaban ondas expansivas de energía exageradas, azotando las copas de los árboles y arbustos cercanos sacándoles hojas y ramas por la fuerza.

Absol había saltado para lanzar un ataque que ella no logró a escuchar por el aire que azotaba sus oídos, pero el Charizard negro contraatacó con _algo_ de fuego rechazando el ataque por completo.

Lo que hiso que Absol quedara muy herido y cansado, unos segundos bastaron para que el pokémon cayera derrotado, ¿Perdiendo así su nueva forma?, ¿Acaso no era una evolución?

\- ¡Absol! -Grito preocupada la entrenadora.

El chico que luchaba con el Charizard de flamas azules se acercó a su pokémon para felicitarlo por la victoria. Un gruñido por parte del pokémon y ¡¿También se des-transformo?!

Una corta charla entre entrenadores que no logró escuchar pues aun zumbaba algo en sus oídos por el agua y las explosiones. Pero la indiferencia en el rostro del chico le causo curiosidad.

Había ganado la batalla ¿No?, entonces, ¿Por qué no estaba sonriendo? El bichito de la curiosidad le atacó, quería saber sobre esa nueva forma de Charizard, quería saber sobre esa actitud tan extraña ante una victoria. Miró a su Chespy y ella le devolvió la mirada, unos instantes después estaban corriendo en dirección al entrenador para preguntarle ¡Lo que sea!

Pero _necesitaba_ saber sobre él.

* * *

Besos para todos~ abrazos amorosos y ¡Nos leemos en otra parte!


	6. ¿Y si sonries un poco? (One-shot AU)

**¡Nuevo One-shot marissonshipping!**

HOLA! ¿Cómo están? espero que bien~

Vengo con un AU que había publicado hace tiepo pero que no puse aquí por alguna extraña razón, bueno para quienes no lo han leído disfrútenlo y para quienes ya lo conocían, espero que vuelvan a leerlo~ puede que traiga más dentro de este AU o algo por el estilo, o puede que no.

Sin más de mi parte, aquí el one-shot~

* * *

 **¿Y si sonríes un poco? | Marissonshipping**

El sol estaba _apestantemente_ radiante, sus rayos le molestaban, ¡Hoy no estaba de humor! Menos con todas esas caras sonrientes a su alrededor, sin duda estaban en sus _hermosos_ 15, donde todo parecía _miel sobre hojuelas_ , donde tus hormonas estaban disparadas de emociones y disfrutas tus días de escuela junto con tu amigos y amigas.

 _¡Vaya estupidez!_

Pero él no mostrara completamente lo que pensaba, su rostro permanecía inexpresivo, se había ocultado bajo una _máscara_ de seriedad y desinterés por lo ajeno, era mucho más _sencillo_ así. Se ahorraba problemas y conversaciones molestas.

A sus 17 años, todo lo que creía en sus 15 eran _estupideces_ de adolecente, y no es que fuese muy maduro ahora, solo un poco menos positivista, un poco menos alegre, un poco menos hiperactivo, más _realista_.

O en simples palabras: Un soberano amargado con la vida.

Y no tenía reparos en admitir que todo lo maravilloso que pudiera creer que le deparaba su futuro con su reducida mentalidad de niñato de 15 era la mentira más grande del mundo.

Pero si volvemos al sol que le molestaba con sus cálidos rayos y las felices sonrisas a su alrededor, podemos ver claramente como en su rostro se va ensombreciendo a medida que camina.

 _Miedo_ , pensó la pelirroja de ojos miel, que caminaba solo a unos pasos de su lado junto a sus amigas, ¿Se podía ser más amargado? Y fue cuando sus miradas se cruzaron repentinamente, la joven sonrió por inercia y amabilidad, pero él chitó la lengua, desviando la mirada para caminar más rápido a su salón.

— ¿Cuál es su problema? —se quejó ella cruzándose de brazos. Llamando la atención de sus amigas.

— ¿Te refieres al peli-azul con cara de " _Te mataré_ "? —Preguntó riendo un poco su amiga de cabello castaño y ojos azules zafiro.

—Solo le sonreí como saludo, no tenía por qué mirarme así— volvió a comentar ella.

—Mairin, —Dijo con tono de regaño— No te metas con ese tipo de chicos.

— ¿Meterme? Solo le sonreí, nada más—Se defendió la pelirroja.

—Además es mayor que tú—Sentenció su amiga, como si la verdad fuera suya.

— ¡Pero, si yo no hice nada! — Se quejó Mairin elevando las manos demostrando inocencia, La castaña comenzó a reír por la acción de su amiga a lo que ella le siguió. Aunque no sabía exactamente por qué reían.

…

Las clases finalizaron rápidamente para alivio de muchos, incluso de los profesores que estaban ansiosos por ir a sus oficinas y rellenar papeles, ya saben, burocracia escolar. Pero Mairin no podía irse a su casa de inmediato, ella era voluntaria en la biblioteca, justamente hoy le tocaba buscar los libros usados por los maestros y llevarlos a su lugar correspondiente, la pila de libros de esta ocasión era considerablemente alta, 6 tomos completos sobre conceptos científicos, 3 libros de matemáticas aplicadas; 2 de algebra, 5 libros sobre literatura latinoamericana y su libro favorito: _Fahrenheit 451._

Mientras iba por los pasillos hasta la biblioteca, apenas podía mirar por donde iba, sintió el griterío de un grupo de estudiantes, seguramente de primer año que corrían por los pasillos, ella rezó por que no pasasen muy cerca, pues tenía la manía de tropezar con la nada y hace algún tiempo que nada pasaba. Las risas y los empujones entre los alumnos se fueron acercando hasta que uno de ellos simplemente rozó el hombro de la chica.

Y esa fue su sentencia, sus pies se enredaron con el aire, y los pesados libros se remecieron sobre sus brazos, por poco cae, pero su equilibrio pudo con esa _extraña_ manía que tenía, los libros quedaron en su lugar y un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Escuchó detrás de ella.

Y su equilibrio la dejó, la grave voz masculina que apareció detrás de ella le provocó tal susto e impresión que separó sus brazos y todos los libros cayeron al suelo.

—No, no, no—Dijo fastidiada, ¡Por poco conseguía no tirarlos al suelo esta vez! Suspiro decepcionada.

— un solo " _No_ " bastaba—Gruño el dueño de la voz. Mairin volteó para disculparse pero quedó enmudecida al reconocer al chico.

— ¡El _amargado_! —Dijo sorprendida apuntándole con uno de sus dedos, recibiendo otro gruñido por parte del chico.

— ¿Disculpa? — alzó una ceja guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—Ah… No, yo no quería, l-lo siento—Rio avergonzada Mairin— es que no sé tu nombre…

—Alain—Respondió secamente con la misma mirada seria de la mañana, aunque ligeramente suavizada.

— ¿Eh?

—Mi nombre es Alain—Repitió ante la sorpresa de ella, _un poco lenta_ , pensó mirándola de abajo hacia arriba.

— ¡Ah!, A-Alain, un gusto—Saludo parpadeando, ¿No se supone que odiaba a todos? —Me llamo Mairin.

—Ya lo sé—Dijo el chico fijando su mirada en los libros que estaban aún en el suelo.

— ¿Cómo? —se sonrojo ligeramente, _¿Por qué le conocía?,_ fijo su mirada en la misma dirección que Alain dándose cuenta de que ¡Los libros aún estaban repartidos por el suelo! — ¡No!

Mairin se agachó a apilar nuevamente los libros de las clases, uno tras otro los arrimó hasta contarlos. Pero faltaba uno, comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada hasta que el mismo libro se asomó frente a ella, siendo sostenido por Alain.

—Te estaba buscando—Dijo el chico con el semblante relajado y con una _ligera_ sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿A mí?, ¿Para qué? —Preguntó ella sintiendo nuevamente ese calor molesto en sus mejillas.

Alain volteó el libro mostrándole la portada, " _Fahrenheit 451_ " decía en letras rojizas, siendo de fondo unas llamas que ardían quemando un libro.

—Vine por este libro—Contesto simplemente.

—Debes pedirlo en biblioteca como todos los demás—Comentó Mairin tomándolo, pero él no soltó el libro. — ¿Puedes entregármelo?

—Está bien—el chico soltó el libro frunciendo el ceño. Mairin se extrañó por eso, apiló el libro junto a los otros y los cargó sobre sus brazos.

— Si me disculpas—Dijo ella comenzando a caminar, el chico se apartó para que avanzara tranquila. —Tengo que guardar estos libros.

Lo único que escuchó fueron los tacones bajos de sus zapatos escolares resonando contra el piso de baldosa de la escuela, no sentía que él la siguiera, miró de reojo hacia atrás y le vio muy cerca.

— ¡Ah! —Gritó de la impresión votando los libros al suelo nuevamente. — ¿No haces ruido al caminar o qué?

Alain le miro confundido, y se fijó en que los libros volvieron al suelo. Mairin dejó escapar un suspiro por su torpeza, se arrodilló sin más a apilar los libros nuevamente. Ni un segundo pasó hasta que detrás de ella escuchó una suave risa tratando de ser ocultada por algo, se giró levemente para ver quien osaba burlarse de ella. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que era Alain quien con su mano cubría su boca acallando en vano su risa, movía los hombros de arriba hacia abajo, tenía cerrados sus ojos y estaba de lado.

 _¿Él también reía? … No… Más bien… ¿Podía reír alguien de manera tan encantadora?_

—D-Deberías ayudarme, en vez de estarte burlando—Le regaño la joven frunciendo el ceño molesta más con lo que había pensado que con el chico, Alain dejo de reír para enfocar su mirada en la chica que permanecía en el suelo rodeada de libros, se arrodilló a su altura aun riendo levemente, ella era _divertida_.

—Lo siento—Le dijo sonriendo.

— Como sea—Se quejó ella mirando los libros para apilarlos, nuevamente los tomó en sus brazos para esta vez sí poder ir a dejarlos en la biblioteca como era su misión.

—Dejame ayudarte—Se ofreció el chico acercándose a ella.

—No gracias, puedo hacerlo sola—Dijo ella alejando los libros de sus manos.

—Claro, por eso caíste dos veces en el mismo pasillo—Le contestó el frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Eso fue tu culpa! —respondió Mairin haciendo un puchero, Alain levantó ambas manos y miró a otro lado, ella resopló para seguir caminando sola, giro su rostro percatándose de que no la seguía como antes y así era, él se había quedado en medio del pasillo con el mismo rostro serio y amargado de la mañana, sin diferencia alguna.

Genial, pensó Alain primera vez que era amable con otra persona en la escuela y conseguía solo que le gritasen, por eso los de primer y segundo año no le agradaban, eran solo adolecentes quinceañeros con esperanzas y sueños de fantasía. Aún miraba a la chica caminar con la pila de libros y en la cima el libro que quería leer por 5 vez en el año.

—Oye…—Escuchó decir de parte de ella que se giró levemente para mirarle a los ojos— ¿Y si sonríes un poco?

La suave y dulce voz de la chica al pronuncias aquello le penetró la mente…

 _¿Sonreír?, ¿Él había sonreído hace poco? Es más ella le había hecho reír ¡Había reído!_

Los pasos resonaron nuevamente en el pasillo sacando a Alain de sus pensamientos, la cabellera ligeramente larga de la chica se mecía de lado a lado a medida que se alejaba con esa pila de libros. Una sonrisa minúscula se formó en el rostro de Alain, guardó su mano en su bolsillo y dio media vuelta, por esta vez tomaría el consejo de alguien más, aunque ese consejo fuera de parte de una chica de 15 años.

* * *

Besos para todos~ abrazos amorosos y ¡Nos leemos en otra parte!

¡Ah! y encontre a otra autora que escribe sobre ellos, tiene un hermoso one-shot Marisson llamado "Juntos" se llama DragonFG - no se acuerda bien xD

¡Y soy feliz de leer algo Marisson que no haya escrito yo! 3


	7. Beso robado (One-shot)

HOLA! ¿Cómo están? espero que bien~

¡Otro a mi lista! septimo one-shot ya casi los 10 wooohoooo~! pero bueno, al parecer no completaré los 20 antes de fin de año xD ¡Aun queda tiempo! sé que puedo(?)

Ya, ya~ mucha lesera de mi parte, debo ir a estudiar para mi ultimo exámen de mañana.

Sin más de mi parte, aquí el one-shot~

* * *

 **Beso robado**

— ¡Por favor Alain!—Se quejó Mairin caminando muy por detrás del nombrado.

Habían estado caminando por ese bosque por horas y ni rastro de algún centro pokémon cerca, o una casa de alguien, y el chico parecía no estar agotado de la caminata, claro el tenia las piernas más largas, dos de sus pasos eran cuatro de los de ella, ¡y ni si quiera iban al mismo ritmo! Mairin estaba cansada, y Chespy a su lado también, ¡querían descansar!

—Alain~—se volvió a quejar ella, arrastrando los pies y brazos.

—Cheees—Se quejó su pokémon caminando de igual manera.

El chico parecía ignorarlos, estaba muy concentrado y algo fastidiado como para escuchar quejidos del par que le perseguía.

— ¡No pienso dar ni un solo paso más!—Grito ella cayendo de rodillas agotada, a su lado Chespy se sentó a descansar, vio como el chico no se detenía en lo absoluto. — Alain tonto...

Miro hacia un lado del camino donde bajo un árbol había un terreno de hierba verde con pequeñas flores, le pareció el mejor lugar para descansar un rato, luego alcanzaría a Alain, después de todo, el camino era recto. Sin pensarlo dos veces gateo hasta la hierba para recostarse en ella y recobrar fuerzas.

—Ahh... que bien se siente—Suspiro ella estirándose en la hierba, Chespy se recostó cerca de las raíces sobresalientes del tronco echándose a dormir. —Tomare eso como un sí.

—Falta poco para la siguiente ciudad—escucho decir a Alain, levanto la vista un poco solo confirmando la presencia del chico que le miraba frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Hump!—se quejó ella cerrando sus ojos en rechazo.

—Mairin—dijo Alain pero el puchero de ella aumento.

—Estoy cansada—contesto simplemente.

Alain le miro unos segundos esperando que ella fuera algo condescendiente, pero la terquedad de una mujer puede más, ella ni se movió, ni abrió sus ojos, no tenía intenciones de levantarse pronto. Finalmente suspiro, se sentó en el pasto molesto, ella abrió sus ojos mirándole algo sorprendida.

— ¿Te rendiste?—pregunto solo para molestarle aún más.

—Podría simplemente marcharme sin ti—contesto cortante.

—Hazlo—le desafío ella sonriendo.

Él le miro algo enfadado, ella sonreía completamente convencida de que el chico no se iría. Se rindió, cruzo sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y se acostó en la hierba, quedando en silencio.

La brisa tenue acaricio las copas de los arboles acompañando al relajado ambiente, Mairin había caído rendida ante el cansancio de la larga caminata, estaba completamente dormida. Alain por otra parte miraba el cielo despejado sobre él, no estaba cansado acostumbraba caminar mucho desde el inicio de su viaje, por tanto solo esperaba que ella recuperara las fuerzas y continuar. Miro hacia el lado donde dormía la joven, su rostro se veía muy _pacifico_ , _tranquilo_ y _relajado_ , cuando cerraba esa ruidosa boca que tenía podía verse muy _linda_.

Tomo una rama verde que crecía entre la hierba y se puso de lado, acerco la varilla hasta la mejilla de la chica y lo roso con cuidado.

Ella de inmediato se quejó cerrando los ojos más fuerte y movió ligeramente su rostro. Segundos después Alain repitió la acción esta vez más cerca de la nariz, provocando otro quejido de ella, además de que su mano se refregara la cara para seguir durmiendo. Volvió a hacerlo, mientras aguantaba una risa para no despertar a la chica, un estornudo salió de la boca de Mairin, se refregó el ojo izquierdo acurrucándose en la hierba como un Meowth.

Alain soltó una risa suave, ella definitivamente le hacía gracia, escucho la risa de Chespy y levanto la vista. La pokémon le miraba insinuante, apoyado aun en el árbol.

— _Ahh_ … — Emitió él quedando congelado.

— ¿ _Chesss_ ~? — cuestiono la pokémon tipo hierba elevando las cejas.

Alain _enterró_ la cara en el pasto fingiendo -en vano- estar dormido o algo por el estilo. Chespy elevó una ceja por esa acción tan… _estúpida_ , más viniendo de parte de él.

— Ches—Suspiro la pokémon, eso había sido completamente innecesario, camino hasta tocar la cabeza del muchacho con su pata y gruño para llamar su atención— ¡Ches!

Alain levantó la cabeza del pasto, en la punta de la nariz tenía algo de tierra y hierba aplastadas, miro a Chespy unos segundos antes de ver en ella una sonrisa burlona.

— No le digas— le ordenó frunciendo el ceño, la pokémon tipo hierva le miro confundida. ¿De qué forma le diría? Era un pokémon, no había forma. Asintió para tranquilizar al entrenador, pero no comprendió del todo la petición.

Volvió a su tronco a dormir por fin, él muchacho se encargaría de vigilar a Mairin, después de todo ella solía moverse mucho cuando dormía.

Los ronquidos de la tipo hierba relajaron los músculos de Alain. ¿Había estado riendo como idiota mientras miraba la cara de Mairin? ¡Pero qué demonios tenía en la cabeza!

Volvió a mirar a la razón de tener tierra en la nariz, ella dormía tranquilamente en el pasto sin sospechar nada de lo que había pasado. Tomo la rama que antes se le había caído por el susto y lo acercó a su nariz, Mairin volvió a quejarse apartando la rama de ella, abrió un poco los ojos buscando al responsable que desde hace un buen rato no la dejaba dormir.

Alain cerró los ojos de inmediato fingiendo estar dormido. Al minuto sintió como un peso extra se quedaba en su brazo derecho, un suspiro seguido de un pequeño respingo con la nariz, soltando aire de paz.

Volteo su cabeza para encontrarse con que ella, la misma chica que había provocado esa risa idiota en él antes, ahora se encontraba durmiendo en su brazo.

De la impresión podría haberse movido bruscamente pero, ella estaba tan tranquila y cómoda ahí que, sólo le miro, las largas y delgadas pestañas, su piel tan rosada, la tranquilidad que emanaba y ese calor acogedor que emitía. Largos y extraños minutos para Alain que casi hipnotizado miraba a la chica, sin poder explicar mucho de lo que pasaba por su mente, ni mucho menos lo que su cuerpo comenzó a hacer después de un rato.

A sólo centímetros de su rostro, sentía su respiración relajada y somnolienta, sentía su presencia.

 _¿Qué iba a hacer?_

Pero la pregunta no logró una respuesta inmediata, pues antes de terminar de pensarla él ya estaba cerrando sus ojos, acercándose cada vez más a ella.

Lo primero que pensó ante el contacto fue _extraño_ , _suave_ , _ligero_ pero un poco áspero y torpe de su parte, en cuanto se separó de ella y la miró al rostro sintió como lento pero seguro sus mejillas se sentían tibias

¿Un sonrojo?, ¿de verdad se había sonrojado? Bueno en primer lugar debía preguntarse una cosa: ¡Qué demonios acababa de hacer!, ¡acaso estaba idiota!, ¿y si alguien les veía?

No es como si pudieran interpretar algo que no es, por que fue eso, un beso, corto, tierno y superficial, pero un beso al fin y al cabo.

Dejó caer su cabeza en el pasto mirando al cielo, tapo su boca con su mano libre y tratando de borrar ese calor irritante de su cara, por mucho que se gritara por esa acción no se sentía _realmente_ como un error, es más, sentía que podía volver a hacerlo, claro si la situación…

¡Muy bien, para ahí tu rapidash! Ya estaba pensando tonterías de nuevo, todo por culpa de ella.

Miro hacia un lado donde ella dormía, sin enterarse de nada. Y siguió mirándola, recordando esa sensación al darle ese corto y casto beso, poco a poco fue ganándole el sueño, poco a poco miró más borroso el rostro de Mairin, pero seguía sonriendo.

 _Dulce_.

…

— ¡Alain!

Y ese simple grito hiso que se sentara del susto, miro hacia todos lados hasta que sus ojos frenaron en el peso extra que tenía sobre su cuerpo. Más bien un par de cuerpos.

— ¡Buenos días! — Saludo fresca y despierta Mairin que estaba sentada en el regado del chico y entre sus brazos Chespy que seguía dormida.

— Son más de las doce, seguramente son las tres de la tarde— regaño él, sin poder evitar pensar, ¡qué hace esa chiquilla revoltosa sobre él!

— ¡Son las cinco de la tarde! —Rio ella dejando a Chespy dentro de su pokéball para que siguiera descansando, luego miró hacia el chico que fruncía el ceño notoriamente— ¿Despertaste de malas?

Un suspiro de cansancio salió de Alain, se acomodó mejor sobre el pasto y miro directo a los ojos de ella con algo de fastidio.

— ¿Podemos irnos ya? — Dijo al fin, ella sonrió al instante seguido de una risa juguetona, se levantó del regazo de Alain.

Al parecer estaba más contenta que de costumbre, reía y sonreía sin parar, como si _algo_ muy bueno le hubiese pasado. ¿Podría ser que ella estaba despierta cuando…?

¡NO!, ¡no podía ser eso posible! Estaba seguro que ella dormía en ese momento, ¿cierto? Aunque ella había abierto los ojos, se había movido y acomodado sobre su brazo, que por cierto aun sentía medio dormido.

— ¡Vamos! — Le apresuró ella moviendo sus brazos de manera exagerada ya en el camino. El chico se levantó del suelo hasta llegar a su lado.

Comenzaron a caminar a paso lento, Mairin miraba el paisaje tarareando una canción pegajosa que él desconocía.

No podía apartar de su mente la pequeña posibilidad de que ella estuviera despierta en ese momento, eso explicaría su alegría. Pero Mairin siempre era así de alegre, por tanto no tenía que ser necesariamente esa la razón.

¿Estaba pensando de más?

— Alain, ¿dormiste bien? — Preguntó con suma inocencia mientras caminaba de espalda.

— Supongo— Respondió sin comprender mucho, la joven solo sonrió y volvió a caminar derecho.

¿Realmente estaba dormida en ese momento? 

* * *

Besos para todos~ abrazos amorosos y ¡Nos leemos en otra parte!

Espero les haya gustado, aquí tienen el beso que pedían(? okno xD  
Cuando está dentro del universo del anime, es más complicado detallas romance y besos ni se diga, de todas formas espero que les guste.

¿Mairin estaba despierta o no? Se los dejo a su imaginación.


	8. No recibas regalos de extraños(Navidad)

HOLA! ¿Cómo están? espero que bien~

¡Regalo de navidad! sé que se me pasó la fecha, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca~ ¡Felices fiestas!

Advertencias: Ooc incluido y falgirlismo en cada palabra 3

Sin más de mi parte, aquí el one-shot~

* * *

 **No recibas regalos de extraños**

El frío de la noche y las luces que alumbraban la ciudad daban un escenario navideño, perfecto para las fechas, el cielo anunciaba que nevaría y las temperaturas solo reafirmaban aquello.

La Ciudad Luminalia estaba completamente iluminada por focos de tonos navideños, adornos preciosos en cada bulevar, las cuatro avenidas repletas de luces colgantes de los locales y casas. Las plazas principales tenían un árbol de pino decorado con muchas luces alusivas al nombre de la plaza, y el centro de la ciudad, la hermosa Torre Prisma era la cosa más maravillosa que podías ver con la temática de estas fechas, ¡los adornos!, ¡la iluminación! Era simplemente fantástico, deslumbrador era la palabra correcta.

Ella refregó sus manos entre sí para generar calor, había salido tan apresurada porque faltaba algo para la cena a solo horas de que llegaran los invitados, esta fiesta significaba mucho para ella y no se permitiría que nada saliera mal.

Pero ahora se había tomado unos minutos para admirar las luces y adornos de la ciudad Luminalia, sobre todo la maravillosa torre prisma, que con ayuda del líder de gimnasio Citron se había transformado en una especie de árbol navideño muy moderno y maravillosamente iluminado.

— Disculpa pero, ¿no tienes frió? — Pregunto con un leve tono de preocupación, una joven de más o menos su edad, cargando varias bolsas con artículos de la época.

— Algo —Contesto confundida— Pero me pasa por salir así con esta temperatura— Comenzó a reír frotando sus manos entre sus rodillas.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la joven que de inmediato hurgó entre sus bolsas buscando _algo_. Sacó una bufanda tejida a mano, por lo que pudo apreciar, y de un bello color verde cálido, la joven la extendió hacia ella.

— Ten.

— ¡Ah!, no es necesario, estoy cerca de donde me hospedo y…

— ¡Insisto! —le interrumpió aquella desconocida, acercándole más la prenda.

No tuvo más opción que aceptar, pues no parecía desistir de entregarle aquella bufanda. Al tomarla sintió las finas hebras de lana y _algo_ cálido, como si un sentimiento de cariño fuese tejido entre los puntos de la bufanda.

— Gracias— Se envolvió la prenda sintiendo el calor volver a su cuerpo.

— ¡De nada, Manon! —Sonrió la desconocida llamando la atención de la nombrada que le miró sorprendida— Tómalo como… el regalo de navidad de una desconocida

Ella guiñó un ojo junto a una amigable sonrisa, como si le conociera de algún otro lado, su mirada viajó hacia la torre prisma que se alzaba majestuosa en medio de la ciudad bañada en espíritu navideño. Manon le miró unos segundos y de igual manera admiró la torre.

En un parpadeo la figura de aquella joven se fue alejando de su vista, entre la multitud de personas y pokémon que transitaban en la plaza central y el gimnasio sacando fotos, juntándose con amigos y parientes, celebrando las fechas con regalos, abrazos y besos.

Un suspiro salió de Manon pensando de dónde conocía a esa joven de apariencia casual e irrelevante que, sin embargo, había venido expresamente a obsequiarle esa bufanda, de alguna manera sentía que esa bufanda era para ella.

— ¡Manon! — Escucho desde lejos, y entre esa misma multitud de personas y pokémon apareció la figura de un chico, que corriendo se acercó a ella, seguramente llevaba bastante rato buscándola.

Se había ganado un regaño navideño.

— ¡Allan! — Se levantó de la banca donde antes estaba para dar unos pasos hacía él.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? — Gruño preocupado, la risa nerviosa de Manon solo provocó que frunciera el ceño.

— Lo siento, tenía que comprar algo para la cena de hoy— Se excusó ella. Un suspiro salió de Allan, reconociendo que se lo esperaba de ella.

— Volvamos, no podemos comenzar la cena sin ti— Dijo al fin mirando de reojo la torre prisma y su iluminación tan fantástica.

Manon asintió tomando la bolsa donde estaba lo que había comprado y caminaron ambos hacia la casa del profesor Ciprés para la cena donde habían sido invitados.

La cantidad de gente hacía difícil caminar a una distancia prudente uno del otro y sin más remedio para él, tuvo que acercarse a Manon para que no se perdiera entre la gente, se separaran o, lo que era más probable, que ella cayera por no mirar donde caminaba. Pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de ella acercándola lo suficiente como para que no fuese fácil separarlos.

— Por cierto— comentó para parecer _casual_ y _tranquilo_ — esa bufanda es nueva.

Manon bajo la mirada hacia la prenda y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al instante, rio un poco antes de contestar la pregunta de Allan.

— Fue un regalo de una extraña—apretó entre sus manos el borde de la bufanda percibiendo de nuevo ese calor que emanaba, ese cariño que sentía con esa prenda de vestir.

— Manon— el tono de regaño volvió a Allan.

Ya se habían alejado de la multitud, estaban en una de las calles que por suerte no había mucha gente como para que estuvieran tan cerca uno del otro. El chico la miró de frente guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y frunciendo el ceño.

— No aceptes regalos de extraños— Gruñó, de nuevo, ella rodó los ojos y mantuvo su sonrisa— Hablo enserio, Manon.

— Descuida— aseguró ella comenzando a caminar delante de Allan, miró hacia atrás antes de soltar su frase— Yo la conozco.

Y dejando plantada una enorme duda en la mente de Allan continuó caminando, riendo internamente por la cara que seguro tendría, no reprimió una carcajada pues cuando el chico le igualo el paso parecía que exigía una respuesta.

— ¡No pongas esa cara! — La risa sonora de la ruidosa chica provocó que Allan volviera a fruncir el ceño en fastidio, tercera vez en menos de un día, se refregó el rostro con ambas manos dejando de lado el tema.

Como impulso y algo de venganza, tomó la mano de Manon para guardarla en su bolsillo y caminar hacia la casa del profesor. Ella más que sonrojarse, que sí estaba bastante avergonzada, se lo tomó como un regalo de parte de él, pues no siempre se comportaba de esa manera.

Con esto no podía esperar nada mejor como regalo de navidad.

La torre prisma continuó alumbrando toda la noche, con su aire navideño, con su luces llamativas, la joven desconocida miró cada paso que dio Manon desde que le regalo la bufanda, una mirada nostálgica la acompañó hasta que Manon y Allan se perdieron entre la gente y pokémon.

—Es hora —Susurró más para sí que para su larvitar que la acompañaba.

— ¿Lar? —Gruño en duda la pokémon.

—Sip, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer. ¿No crees que se ve tierna con esa sonrisa? —Cerró los ojos recordando el rostro de la joven que ahora tenía su bufanda.

— ¡Lar, Lar! — Gruño animada la pokémon.

— Bien, es hora de darle un final a este reto navideño— Guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Pues, aunque esto fuese un relato ficticio, la temperatura se sentía muy real para ella.

— Sólo espero que ella tenga una merecida feliz navidad.

Dijo como último comentario, mientras la escritora tecleaba las últimas palabras, las últimas comas y presionando el botón del punto final.

* * *

Besos para todos~ abrazos amorosos y ¡Nos leemos en otra parte!

Hasta otra pequeños(?)


	9. El pero de Allan (Drabble)

HOLA! ¿Cómo están? espero que bien~

¡Primera historia del año! un drabble, el primero del año, lo proximo será un one-shot lo prometo xD cuando llegue a los 20 prometo un fanfic 100% marissonshipping~ hasta entonces

* * *

 **Drabble – El " _pero_ " de Allan [Marissonshipping]**

Por mucho que aparentara que no le importaba la verdad es que esa chiquilla hacía notar mucho su presencia, hablaba mucho, preguntaba cosas, se reía. No se quedaba quieta con nada.

¡Ah sí!, solía tropezar de vez en cuando, otro detalle que no pasaba desapercibido.

¿Molesto? Si bastante, pero por mucho que la ignorará ella seguía ahí, como un Growlithe al que le diste comida y te seguirá hasta el fin del mundo. ¿Era malo comparar a la joven con un Growlithe? Aunque otra metáfora no se le ocurría y de cierta manera tenía gracia.

Pero, al girar la vista hacia ella y ver que reía con cada cosa, que conversaba tan amenamente con su Chespy, que sin importar cuantas veces su rostro tocara el suelo ella, con una sonrisa impecable se levantaba, tranquilizaba a Chespy y le miraba a él…

Puede que en el fondo no sea tan malo viajar con Manon, siempre y cuando ella siguiera así, sonriendo sin importa qué.

* * *

Besos para todos~ abrazos amorosos y ¡Nos leemos en otra parte!

Hasta otra pequeños(?)


	10. ¿Encariñarte tan rápido? (One-shot)

HOLA! ¿Cómo están? espero que bien~

¡Otra a la lista! un one-shot con cariño.

* * *

 **¿Podías encariñarte con alguien en tan poco tiempo?**

 _Marissonshipping | Alain x Mairin | Allan x Manon_

¿Podías encariñarte con alguien en tan poco tiempo?

Oh, _demonios_.

Esa pregunta te la habías hecho hace un tiempo atrás, cuando te diste cuenta que mirabas a Mairin mientras ella jugueteaba con Chespy y Bébé. La mirabas más de lo que te gustaría admitir.

No había otra palabra en tu cabeza que describiera mejor a esa _niña_ más que una: _molestia_ , sin embargo, ahí estas ahora, mirando como ella se ríe junto a sus pokémon.

Este sería un buen momento para darte un palmetazo mental por estar pensando estupideces de una torpe entrometida como ella. Pero sería mejor dejar de mirarla, ¿no?

Si tan solo pudieras hacer caso a ese pensamiento, es sencillo, cierra los ojos o bien, mira hacia otro lado. Y en un estúpido intento por hacer lo que tu mente razonable te dice a gritos una risa suave que proviene de " _ese problema de allá_ " hace que no pueda voltear a otro lado.

¡Podría explotar algo detrás de ti y no le sacarías los ojos de encima! Bueno tal vez decir eso es exagerado, tan exagerado como que no puedas dejar de mirarla.

¿Y sí ella nota que la miras tanto? Puede pensar muy mal de ti. Oh, a quien engañas, ella ni cuenta se daría, tiene la cabeza en otra parte.

—Alain.

 _Maldita sea, ¡maldita sea!_ Ya se dio cuenta, mira hacia otro lado, ¡hazlo! ¿Podrías no ponerte tan rígido? Es patético.

 _¡Ah!_ Otro consejo: ¡Respóndele _, idiota_!

— ¿Qué?

Pareces tranquilo, buen intento, ella no lo notó, seguramente…

—Tengo hambre.

 _Típico de ella_ , tan sencilla que no comprendes qué demonios es tan interesante o atrayente en tan poca cosa.

—El centro pokémon queda a un poco más de camino.

—Pero tengo hambre ahora.

¡Una bella vena hinchada ha florecido en tu cien!

—Si caminamos rápido, comeremos más rápido.

Eso, con calma, por qué no es que estés enfadado por lo caprichosa que pueda ser a _veces_ , sino por la simple razón – _si a eso se le puede considerar razonable_ \- de que ¡No entiendes qué vez en ella!

Maldecir de nuevo no estaría bien, pero las ganas no te faltan.

— ¿Por qué no cocinas algo tú? —Sonríe inocente, pero con ese tipo de sonrisa manipuladora propio de una niña.

—Mairin—haces una pausa para medir bien tu tono de voz— el centro pokémon está cerca, parate e iremos a comer allá.

A eso se le llama calma, al pararte notas como ella te sigue y detrás de ella sus pokémon. Pero al segundo tu brazo se siente más pesado, miras hacia ese lado y ¡Sorpresa!

— ¿Qué haces? —La cuestionas y agitas un poco tu brazo para que te suelte, caminar así no es práctico ni cómodo, menos para tus pensamientos en este mismo instante.

 _¿Cuándo subió la temperatura por aquí?_

—No lo sé. — _¿Así nada más? ¿Se le dio hacerlo y ya? ¡Eso no tenía ni pu…!_ —Sólo quise hacerlo, ¿te molesta?

—No.

—Bien.

 _Debe ser culpa del sol_ , te dices como si eso explicara ese calor que te vino de pronto. Vaya mentira más grande.

¿Por qué le tomaste cariño a esa niña?, ¿qué hiso ella en ti?

— ¡Vaya! De verdad que el centro pokémon estaba cerca— Mairin se adelanta un poco soltando gradualmente tu brazo para ver mejor el techo del edificio.

Sientes como sus brazos te sueltan y por último, sientes su mano rosar la tuya y alejarse de ti. La sostienes, presionas su palma con tus dedos evitando que siga corriendo.

Ella voltea a verte con un signo de interrogación en su rostro, mira su mano que es aprisionada por la tuya.

¿Qué _demonios_ estás haciendo?

— ¿Alain?

—Ten cuidado.

¿Fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió decir? ¿Enserio?

Ella apretó tu mano con la suya mientras una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro. Jaló de su trazo para que avanzaras junto a ella y te dejaste llevar.

¿Podías encariñarte con alguien en tan poco tiempo? Tal vez. Pero, no era el tiempo que pasaran juntos, sino los detalles que ella añadía a tu viaje los que hicieron especial su compañía. Aunque no lo fueras a decir en voz alta nunca, o admitir tan claramente aquello.

* * *

Besos para todos~ abrazos amorosos y ¡Nos leemos en otra parte!

Aviso de nuevos one-shot Marisson que eh visot por ahí, el primero es de Angylopez que se llama "Impulsos" es muy lindo, ¡Recomendadísimo! y el otro se llama "Tu sonrisa" de Amphy and Alex de igual forma esta muy lndo y su forma de escribir es diferente de la mia así que se siente fresco.

Hasta otra pequeños(?)


	11. Before your smile (Antes de tu sonrisa)

HOLA! ¿Cómo están? espero que bien~

Este fue escrito para un concurso, y como ya pasó pues lo dejo para que lo disfruten C:

* * *

 **Before your _smile_ (Antes de tu _sonrisa_ )**

 _Marissonshipping | Alain x Mairin | Allan x Manon_

Había terminado de enviar el informe a su jefe de la última batalla contra una mega evolución. En pocos minutos él le respondería para ver sus conclusiones junto a algo más de información sobre entrenadores y en efecto, cinco minutos después su jefe le estaba llamando.

—Alain, con el informe que te envié todo está en orden…

—Muchas gracias.

 _Antes_ , esto sería todo lo que tendría que hablar con él, _antes_ se centraba sólo en sus batallas y las que tendría a futuro en la próxima ciudad que visitara o alguna mega-piedra que estuviera cerca de su posición, pero… Las cosas tienen un enfoque diferente ahora.

—Presidente.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo sigue Mairin y Chespy?

La pausa de Lyssandre fue más prolongada de lo normal, estaba sorprendido aunque su rostro solo se viera su típico fruncimiento del ceño un poco más marcado de lo normal, se había tomado su tiempo para pensar lo que diría como si recordase algo antes de contestar.

—Sin cambios. —Soltó al fin, fijándose con mucho cuidado en las facciones del chico. —Ni en Mairin ni Chespy.

—Entiendo—Su tono se volvió algo seco y desanimado, pero al segundo un aire de determinación afloró de algún lado —Me apresuraré.

Cortó la llamada después de eso, se quedó mirando unos segundos el holomisor mientras apretaba sus dedos contra el aparato. Sin cambios en ella desde que se marchó, eso quiere decir que Chespy no demostraba mejora desde hace semanas por lo tanto ella… ¿Ella seguiría llorando?

— _Seguiré luchando,_ —Pensó mientras guardaba el holomisor en su bolsillo— _Hasta que Chespy despierte y Mairin recupere su sonrisa_.

Su sombra se extendía por la luz del atardecer que se colaba por los ventanales del edificio, el piso a cuadros que le rodeaba le trajo un nítido recuerdo de hace un tiempo atrás.

 _Antes_ … le hubiera gustado recordarla como la última discusión que tuvo con ella pero la realidad no podía ser más diferente.

Movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados para sacarse la voz triste de Mairin de la mente. No era el momento de estarse lamentando por esas cosas, ya habían pasado… Pero a su mente le gustaba recordarle como se había dado cuenta que ver a esa " _torpe chiquilla_ " sonreír a su lado se había vuelto tan importante _ahora_.

 _Por fin había ganado las 10 batallas contra las mega-evoluciones, había demostrado no solo ante su jefe sino que también ante una integrante de la Elite Four de Kalos y ¡La había vencido! Por fin lo había conseguido._

 _Las felicitaciones de su jefe fueron inmediatas un breve discurso sobre los lazos pokémon-entrenador que Alain comprendió gracias a todo ese entrenamiento junto a Charizard, Pero –como siempre en estos casos, cuando vez tu meta tan cerca, aparece algo que lo aleja de ti- había ocurrido un problema, y no era cualquier problema, algo le había pasado a Mairin._

 _Él y el presidente habían ido lo más rápido posible hacia el consultorio de las instalaciones, Lyssandre fue el primero que se acercó para presentarse y ser informado de la situación. El profesor Ciprés se presentó de igual manera. Lyssandre había ofrecido toda su ayuda para el pokémon dirigiéndose solo al profesor y a Steven, pero su oración quedó a medias cuando sintió el pequeño cuerpo tembloroso de Mairin._

 _—Chespy… Estará bien ¿verdad?—No sabía si era el miedo o la frustración o incluso la culpa lo que le hacía temblar de aquella manera. Pero las lágrimas eran de tristeza, de eso estaba seguro—Despertará, ¿verdad?_

 _—Sí, dejalo en nuestras manos. —Lyssandre puso su mano en el hombro de ella para reconfortarla un poco._

 _Pero su llanto sólo aumentó, se volvieron gemidos de dolor y desesperación, no podía siquiera articular palabras coherentes, solo el volumen de su tristeza aumentando a medida que sus temblores se volvían frenéticos._

 _Todos ahí la miraban, sin saber qué decir para consolarla._

Cualquier cosa que dijeran sería inútil de todas formas, ella no sentiría consuelo a menos que Chespy despertara. La única manera en que ese pokémon despertara era capturar a ese pokémon que había escapado de las instalaciones y el único que se encargaría de eso sería Alain.

 _— ¡Yo lo haré! —Gritó a su jefe una vez este le explico la posible cura para el pokémon— Quiero recuperar la sonrisa de Mairin._

No volvería a verla de esa manera, ni en su mente ni cuando se reencontraran. Por qué no solo se hacía fuerte por la promesa a su jefe, de hecho la razón que ahora era el motor de su determinación había tomado forma, la forma menos esperada y que nunca se le habría podido cruzar por la mente _antes_ , aquella sonrisa que Mairin siempre tenía en su rostro.

Por qué esa sonrisa había marcado un _antes_ y un después en él. Sin que lo notara, sin que reflexionara mucho sobre eso, ¿era necesario hacerlo? No para Alain, no ahora, no hasta que la recuperara, no hasta que la viera feliz, sonriendo junto a él.

Ya no era el mismo de _antes_ , ahora tenía algo que proteger, a _ella._

* * *

Besos para todos~ abrazos amorosos y ¡Nos leemos en otra parte!

Aviso de nuevos one-shot Marisson que eh visot por ahí, el primero es de Angylopez que se llama "Impulsos" es muy lindo, ¡Recomendadísimo! y el otro se llama "Tu sonrisa" de Amphy and Alex de igual forma esta muy lndo y su forma de escribir es diferente de la mia así que se siente fresco.

Hasta otra pequeños(?)


	12. Primera noche juntos (One-shot)

Después de mucho tiempo les traigo un nuevo one-shot de ellos 3, volvamos en el tiempo y averigüemos el cómo fue la primera ves que ellos pasaron la noche juntos~

* * *

 **Primera** **noche** **juntos**.

La noche había llegado más rápido que otras veces, el día se le había hecho muy corto a decir verdad y la sensación de que fue disfrutable llenaba el pecho de Alain. La fogata era acogedora y estaba a solo dos días de un centro pokémon.

Probablemente si viajase sólo estaría a pocas horas del centro pokémon, mejor dicho, ya estaría ahí. Pero ella era un retraso y una distracción.

No entendía por qué ella le seguía ni mucho menos por qué demonios no la echaba.

— ¿Alain, ya está listo? —Preguntó acomodándose en un tronco que el entrenador había acercado antes para él.

— Aún no —Le respondió revolviendo la comida y aun preguntándose en qué momento acepto su compañía.

Será cuando hiso dos raciones para persona y dos para pokémon? O esperen, son tres raciones, el Flabébé de esta tarde…

— ¿Quieres que traiga leña? — Preguntó ella amablemente para hacer conversación.

— No.

— ¿Te ayudo en algo?

— Solo guarda silencio.

Mairin hiso un puchero, Chespy a su lado suspiro. El ambiente entre esos dos no era bueno, ni parecía mejorar a pesar de los intentos de ella.

— Podrías… — Alain suspiro antes de seguir hablando, ella le miro enseguida — darle de comer a los pokémon, su comida ya está lista.

— ¡Dalo por echo! — La sonrisa de Mairin fue instantánea, y con alegría comenzó a repartir la comida en raciones para los tres acompañantes pokémon que poseían.

Alain volvió a revolver la comida y de reojo miro a su Charizard que sonreía complacido.

— ¿Ya estas feliz no? — Curvó sus labios en una mueca incómodo, su Charizard asintió.

Era increíble cómo podía ser chantajeado por quien se hacía llamar su mejor amigo.

La joven ya había terminado con su cometido de darle alimentación a los pokémon de ambos. Volvió al lado del entrenado atraída por el aroma de la comida, olfateo un poco antes de hablar.

— Huele delicioso — Dijo cerca del chico.

— Ve a sentarte — Sentenció él.

Mairin susurro un par de cosas y se sentó en el tronco de antes. Afirmó su rostro en sus manos mirando al suelo, solo escuchaba el fuego quemar la leña que él había traído. Las risas de sus pokémon llamaron su atención, Charizard parecía contarles una divertida historia y Chespy y Bebé estaban muy entretenidas escuchándola.

¿Por qué los pokémon podían llevarse bien tan rápido y ella no podía entablar una conversación normal con él?

Suspiro resignada, tal vez a Alain le molestaba su presencia y en verdad prefería viajar solo.

No escucho los pasos del muchacho acercándose, solo un plato que se afirmó sobre su cabeza mientras ella miraba el suelo. Levantó la mirada y el plato fue retirado, Alain estaba parado frente a ella con dos platos de la comida recién hecha, le extendió uno de ellos y ella lo acepto con una sonrisa grata.

Él se sentó a su lado mirando a los pokémon charlar y reírse. Paso un largo rato en silencio por parte de ambos.

— Si vamos a viajar juntos, deberías aceptar mi ayuda — Habló de pronto Mairin mientras comía.

— Más ayuda el que no estorba — Fue la respuesta de Alain que cerró los ojos terminando de comer.

Mairin suspiró y guardó silencio. El resto de la tarde continúo sin contratiempos hasta que llegó la hora de dormir, Flabébé fue guardada en su pokéball para que descansara. En cambio Chespy y Charizard quedaron fuera pues ellos dormían con sus entrenadores.

Dejaron que la fogata se apagara de a poco, dejando solo las brasas para calentar un poco el ambiente. Mairin extendió su saco de dormir a un lado de la fogata dándole la espalda a Alain y Charizard, por otro lado Alain acomodaba su saco de dormir a tan solo unos metros del de Mairin también cerca de la fogata.

El enorme pokémon tipo fuego gruño a su entrenador a manera de regaño y señalo a la joven que estaba ya acostada.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? — Preguntó a su pokémon sin comprender.

Charizard volvió a gruñir y fue cuando el chico comprendió. Había sido un idiota con ella todo el día.

— Ah…— El miro de reojo a la chica y trato de excusarse — Sobre eso, ya sabes.

Charizard negó con la cabeza y se hecho sobre el suelo a dormir, Alain frunció el ceño, su amigo ya se había molestado con él, y ¿Por culpa de ella? Esto no tenía sentido.

— Oye — Le llamó algo molesto — Podrías por lo menos dirigirme a palabra.

Pero Charizard sólo gruño y dejo su ala sobre la cabeza de Alain para que se callara. La señal más grande de que estaba molesto pero no lo suficiente como para no dormir a su lado, eso era relativamente bueno.

Ya era entrada la noche, las brasas de antes estaban apagadas, y el viento que se colaba entre los arboles del bosque era muy frío, a pocas horas del amanecer.

Alain despertó al sentir la fría brisa de la madrugada y una piedra molesta que estaba en su espalda, levantó su saco para meter su brazo y sacarla de ahí. Ojeo los alrededores como era costumbre pero su atención se concentró en el cuerpo de la recién auto-proclamada su compañera de viaje.

Estaba tiritando dentro de su pequeño saco de dormir.

Podría haber hecho la vista gorda y seguir durmiendo junto al calor de su Charizard. Pero él no era tan malo, de por si se sentía culpable y había dormido pensando en disculparse con ella por la mañana.

Esto era por culpa de Charizard.

Tomo la piedra que antes estaba en su espalda para lanzarla cerca de la entrenadora con cuidado. La piedrecita reboto en el suelo aterrizando en su espalda, pero eso no consiguió despertarla.

¿Tenía el sueño pesado o estaba enfadada con él?

— Mairin — Susurro, esperando que con eso ella le tomara en cuenta. — Hey, Mairin.

Entre el saco de dormir algo comenzó a moverse, para sorpresa de Alain era Chespy que se había despertado por los susurros-gritos del entrenador. Salió del saco para quedarse mirando a Alain con el ceño fruncido.

Muy bien, no solo Charizard y Mairin estaban enfadados con él, sino que también esa miniatura de pokémon. Este era un nuevo record para Alain.

— ¿Chespy? — La voz somnolienta de Mairin y su cuerpo volteándose para ese lado hicieron que el entrenador se tensara. — ¿Te pasa algo?

Cuando ella termino de voltear su cuerpo se fijó en la dirección en que Chespy miraba, ella igual frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Alain se pensó de nuevo si hacer lo correcto o dejar las cosas así.

— ¿Tienes frío? — Optó por hacer lo correcto. Ella asintió más confundida que enfadada. — Bajo el ala de Charizard es más tibio.

—¿Quieres que me acueste contigo?

Eso no había sonado lindo, no por el doble sentido de la pregunta, sino por el tono de enfado que mantuvo Mairin.

— O puedes pescar un resfriado, por mí no hay problema.

Alain se acomodó en su saco bajo el ala de su Charizard para seguir durmiendo, ya había desistido de la poca amabilidad que demostró hace poco.

Mairin le miró unos segundos, luego miró a Chespy que se notaba estaba pasando frio al igual que ella y cerca de Charizard se veía mucho mejor que en ese lado del claro. No lo pensó más y se salió de su saco de dormir para arrastrarlo cerca del pokémon tipo fuego y su gruñón entrenador.

El ala de Charizard no estaba por completo extendida, y hacía una forma curva como si de un techo de iglú se tratase, el calor se concentraba entre su estómago y su cola enrollada alrededor; era una estufa-pokémon.

— Sólo porque no quiero resfriarme — Dijo Mairin acomodándose al lado de Alain y asegurándose de recalcar el _solo._

— Haz lo que quieras — El entrenador retrocedió para darle espacio. Y ella aprovechó eso con gusto.

— Fuiste tú el que me invito a dormir.

— Sólo duérmete.

El entrenador cerró los ojos fingiendo quedarse dormido al instante, mientras ella terminaba de acobijarse en su saco de dormir abrazando a Chespy.

Es oficial, Charizard es la mejor estufa-pokémon del mundo.

Bastaron unos minutos para que tanto Mairin como Chespy cedieran ante el sueño. Y por lo que Alain notó, sería difícil que despertaran por un largo rato. Él también cedió ante el cansancio y bajo el estrellado cielo que poco a poco se iba aclarando cerró sus ojos.

Tanto pokémon como entrenadores se olvidaron de la fría noche en ese bosque.

En cuanto los cariñosos rayos del sol comenzaron a tocar descaradamente el rostro de los entrenadores el sueño se rompió, por lo menos para Alain quien era el único que aquellos rayos mañaneros molestaban.

Miró a su alrededor escuchando a los pokémon voladores graznar a temprana hora, incuso el rio que estaba a varios metros lejos de donde estaban durmiendo se oía tranquilo. Charizard que estaba aún durmiendo tenía el sombrero de Mairin sobre su cabeza así que el sol no le molestaba.

Muy inteligente Charizard.

Alain se sentó frotado su rostro con una de sus manos y ahogando un bostezo, los suspiros de Mairin se oyeron muy cerca de él y volteo de golpe hacia su lado. Ella dormía muy tranquila con su bufanda sobre los ojos y abrazaba a Chespy, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Alain.

¿Cuándo había tomado su bufanda? Es más ¿Cómo se la quitó sin que él se diera cuenta?

Se quedó mirándola por un largo rato, no parecía una amenaza, pero para ella parecía muy fácil atrasarlo en su viaje y conseguir cambiar su opinión respecto a ella misma.

Eso debió haber encendido una alarma en Alain.

Pero cualquier hilo de pensamiento se detuvo al ver como ella se sentaba en su saco de dormir frotando su rostro con ambas manos para despertarse, Chespy quedó dormida en sus piernas y la bufanda había quedado entre los brazos de ella.

— Huh — Ella miró a su alrededor para recordar donde rayos estaba, se fijó en la bufanda que tenía en sus brazos y la miró unos segundos, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que no era suya sino del que dormía a su lado, volteo a verlo algo adormilada y sonrió — ¡Buenos días!

Parecía tener los ánimos hasta las nubes, aun con cara de sueño, parecía que su sonrisa iluminaba como esos molestos rayos de sol mañaneros. Y sí, era en cierto modo molesto para Alain.

— Buenos días.

Ella estiró sus brazos dejando que la bufanda cayera sobre sus piernas, cerró los ojos y exhalo aire.

— Que bien dormí.

Alain no había perdido detalle de los movimientos descuidados de ella, sus expresiones y su tono de voz tan ligero.

Charizard bostezó y estiró sus garras, la boina de la entrenadora cayó de su cabeza. Mairin miró hacia el pokémon tipo fuego.

— Buenos días Charizard — Saludo ella, Chespy terminó por despertarse de igual manera estirando sus brazos.

Mairin y su pokémon se levantaron –literalmente- de un salto de su saco de dormir, tomo su boina para colocarla sobre su cabeza y sonrió al tipo fuego como si fuera su mejor amigo.

— Dime, ¿dormiste bien? — Charizard gruñó en respuesta, simpatizando mucho con la entrenadora. Sus alas se extendieron mientras recibía una caricia de parte de Mairin sobre su cabeza y luego bajo su mandíbula. — Tomaré eso como un sí.

Alain refregó su rostro con ambas manos ¿ya lo había hecho hoy?, procedió a levantarse y alejarse lo suficiente de ellos. Una vez que el entrenador estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no oír a Mairin ella susurró confidente.

— Gracias por lo de anoche Charizard.


	13. Motivo (One-shot)

Creo que no pasaron ni tres días y yo ya volví con una historia... ¡Y Marissonshipping! Ah~ que lindo es volver con mis niños favoritos. *-*

* * *

 _ **Decicado a:** MgLuce  
 _Eres la que más me apoyo cuando no tenia la inspiración, y quien se emociona igual que yo cuando sale algo de ellos, incluso aportas fan art de la pareja, como mínimo de dejo un one-shot en agradecimiento. ¡Te dije que lo haría antes de fin de mes!__

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. El contenido de esta historia es por y para fans._

* * *

 **Motivo.**

Esta había sido una de las mejores batallas que había tenido en mucho tiempo, desde que comenzó este viaje para descubrir los secretos sobre la mega evolución y de paso ayudar al profesor.

Aún sentía esa adrenalina de antes, en menor medida, pero ahí estaba, como un cosquilleo en sus piernas que no dejaban de moverse al compás del reloj de la pared, y sus manos aún se sentían algo resentidas por lo fuerte que las apretó contra las pokéball y contra ellas mismas.

Suspiró, dejando que sus músculos se relajaran por fin.

 _El Campeón de Kalos ¿eh?_ Pensó sonriendo aun, era extraño, no tenía en mente el titulo junto a su nombre. Pero no lo sentía externo, ¿eso tenía sentido?

Era agradable pensar hasta donde había llegado, por el camino que había seguido tanto tiempo con un solo pensamiento, medianamente justificado en la fuerza y cómo obtenerla, como si no hubiese nada más que eso.

No había cambiado de pensamiento, aunque había otras razones que le justificaban ya no tanto a obtener poder, sino que a no perder y mejorar junto a su pokémon. Razones que se sentían más verdaderas y que le daban fuerzas para seguir adelante, para luchar, para seguir mejorando y recuperar aquellas cosas que había perdido por tener, en un principio, un motivo tan vacío.

 _Motivo._

Cerró los ojos y recordó _su motivo_. Ella.

Lo recordó mientras luchaba contra Ash, en ese momento en que sentía la emoción del combate, cuando las cosas parecían estar a la par, pero existía una ventaja de tipos por parte del entrenador de Kanto.

La batalla estaba en su punto más alto; ambos entrenadores con su ultimo pokémon, en quien depositaron sus ansias de victoria y toda esa adrenalina.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sí, Ash es fuerte_ pensó Alain.

Sentía los deseos de continuar combatiendo, ver a su Mega Charizard X recibiendo constantes ataques, y a la vez lanzándole los suyos con igual precisión.

 _Gracias a ti me estoy divirtiendo mucho._

 _Pero…_

Una figura, la silueta de una joven se formó en sus pensamientos, tan clara, precisa y alegre, le llamaba mientras reía, mientras le sonreía.

 _Por ella…_

—Yo debo ser el más fuerte—Susurró, dejando que aquella sonrisa un poco infantil se fuera de su rostro, las cosas se terminaban ya.

Alzó la mirada mientras esta brillaba con intensidad, sus músculos se tensaron a medida que sus pensamientos se ordenaban centrándose en la batalla. Perder no es una opción, no para él.

Por qué esto no es una liga más, no es un enfrentamiento cualquiera frente a un rival cualquiera, y él no luchaba por tonterías, no venía a perder el tiempo, no estaba para derrotas frente a nadie.

—¡No puedo perder contra nadie más! —Gritó con su voluntad por delante, transmitiendo todos esos sentimientos que llevaba cargando durante su viaje, desde que se separó de ella, desde que la vio desconsolada llorando y él sin la fuerza para protegerla.

Pues, si él había llegado tan lejos era por alguien, era por sus seres queridos, aun si él se veía afectado. No volvería a perder esos preciados momentos junto a ella.

—¡Charizard! ¡Garra Dragón!

Charizard no se dio el lujo de fallar, con una velocidad impresionante acertó el golpe directo hacia Greninjash, provocando que retrocediera varios metros para atrás del simple impacto de un ataque.

Sin nadie del público que entendiera cómo es que aun ambos parecían con muchas fuerzas para continuar el combate, ¿de dónde sacaban tanto poder?

— ¡Greninja! —Ash ordenó un ataque. Pero Alain no esperó a que este acertara.

Los golpes iban y venían, sin descanso y sin pausa alguna, ataque a ataque las energías de ambos pokémon se iban agotando, pero no así sus deseos de combatir contra el otro.

Un shuriken de agua acertó sobre el cuerpo de Mega Charizard x, provocando que retrocediera un poco, pero lo suficiente como para que Ash ordenara un último ataque.

—¡Shuriken de Agua!

El pokémon reunió agua a su alrededor, que fue absorbida por el Shuriken transformándolo en un círculo dorado de gran tamaño.

¿De dónde había sacado ese ataque?

Una pequeña alarma se encendió en Alain, eso no lo había visto nunca, por tanto, debía responder con algo que lo contra arrestar en poder.

— ¡Anillo ígneo!

Ambos ataques fueron lanzados hacia el contrincante, el resultado se definiría con ellos, todas las esperanzas puestas en aquel shuriken de agua por parte de Ash. Todos esos sentimientos fueron lanzados por ese anillo ígneo por parte de Alain.

¿Qué motivo era más fuerte?

La colisión no dejó indiferente a nadie, el público había enmudecido frente a tan demostración de poder. La nube de polvo fue tan grande que casi cubría toda la arena excepto a los finalistas de la Liga Kalos, que poco a poco se disipaba.

Ambos entrenadores permanecieron en silencio.

Charizard tambaleó, pero puso su pierna delante y se mantuvo firme, por el lazo de amistad forjado tanto tiempo con su entrenador, y gracias a eso pudo obtener esta nueva y poderosa forma, él tampoco de permitía caer, aun seguiría luchando.

Greninjash, por su parte, se mantuvo firme con una mirada centrada en su oponente, aunque sus fuerzas se esfumaron junto a su nueva forma cayendo al suelo debilitado.

—Greninja ya no puede continuar ¡El ganador es el entrenador Alain!

Palabras que sentenciaron el combate, todo esto había terminado, la liga Kalos ya tenía un campeón.

Charizard se dio el lujo de gruñir con todas sus fuerzas proclamando a su entrenador como el más fuerte.

—¡El ganador de esta ardua batalla y de la Liga Kalos es el entrenador Alain!

.

.

.

Suspiró manteniendo esa sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y una tranquilidad que parecía haberlo dejado desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Fue una increíble experiencia—Susurró a su pokéball, donde Charizard descansaba de la última batalla.

Pronto sería la ceremonia, debía recibir el trofeo por su victoria, las felicitaciones y finalmente ser proclamado como campeón de la Liga Kalos.

Se levantó de la banca guardando su pokéball. ¿Mairin lo habría visto? _Claro que sí_ , ella no se perdía una sola de sus batallas, sonrió con ese pensamiento.

Y con aquella joven en mente, junto a una sonrisa que no pretendía irse él se marchó de la sala hacia la ceremonia.

* * *

 _Hola, vengo a echarle sal a la herida y hurgar con el dedo(? okno xD_

En estos mementos es cuando más me repito que debo alejarme del fandom de pokémon de facebook :'D y recuerdo por qué me alejaba de ellos cuando comenzó la saga XY,

 _Espero les haya gustado~_


	14. Importante para ti (Drabble)

¡Puedo verlo! a mis pequeños viajando juntos(? o lo que sea~ Estoy con mucho Hype por los últimos episodios!

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. El contenido de esta historia es por y para fans._

* * *

 **Importante para ti.**

Unas extrañas plantas salieron del suelo, se volvían gruesas y oscuras rompiendo todo a su paso, los gritos de la gente no se hicieron esperar, corrieron a encontrar refugio. La ceremonia de premiación hacia el Campeón de la Liga Kalos había sido interrumpida por un extraño fenómeno.

Todo era un caos, Ash llamó a Alain, ambos corrieron por los pasillos del estadio, Alain no entendía el porqué de la prisa del entrenador, ¿iban a buscar a alguien?

Hasta que escuchó su nombre…

 _Mairin_

El entrenador del Charizard abrió los ojos al escucharlo y detuvo al otro de inmediato.

Ash le miró un segundo, pero las palabras no salían por la boca de Alain, en cambio una enorme interrogante y preocupación se vio reflejada en su mirada.

—¿Dijiste Mairin? — ¿La había visto? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Por qué justo ahora, cuando pasaba esto, ella estaba aquí mismo?

Pikachu comenzó a avanzar, seguido de Ash y Alain, que en cuanto calmó su conciencia pudo preguntar ya más tranquilo.

— ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— No te lo dije por qué pensé que te molestaría en la final.

Aunque aquella idea se la había transmitido Mairin, al escucharla decir que no quería ser una molestia, que hablaría con él en la final de la liga para no distraerlo.

Dentro de su cabeza eso se tradujo a algo parecido a: Esta muy concentrado, y yo puedo distraerlo.

Ella le había dado espacio para que él se centrara en su combate, significaba que ella tenía muy presente el peso de llegar hasta aquí, que le importaba que Alain estuviese tranquilo, le importaba él. Y a juzgar por la mirada de Alain cuando la nombró, aquellos sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Ellos mantenían un lazo muy fuerte. Y estaban dispuestos a alejarse del otro para no interponerse en sus objetivos, sin dejar de apoyarse mutuamente.

Por lo menos esa fue la conclusión que sacó Ash.

— Ella… No era necesario…— ¿Qué estaba pensando Mairin? Una visita de ella no le hubiese molestado, para nada.

Alain apretó sus puños, ¿eso si se lo había metido en la cabeza? Antes de aquello le dijo que él no podía protegerla, que no quería que pasara peligros por acompañarlo, ¿por qué, justamente esa tonta frase, si la había entendido?

 _Demonios, Mairin… Sí que eres…_

—Por eso pensé que debía decírtelo ahora, Es una persona importante para ti, ¿verdad? — Dijo Ash sin pensar, porque los _amigos_ son importantes y por lo que notó en ella, él sí lo era.

La expresión que había puesto Alain sólo reafirmó su sospecha.

—Oh… — ¿Era tan obvio? ¿Cuántos más se habrían dado cuenta de esto? — Si

— ¡Vamos a buscarla! yo también te ayudaré—

 _¿Mairin lo entendería tan claramente? Sus sentimientos…_

* * *

¡NADIE SE FIJO ES ESO! Ash se dio cuenta carajo, ¡Son canon!(? *Le pegan*

Pues eso, Cada vez me acerco más a los 20!

 _Espero les haya gustado~_


	15. ¿Por quién peleas? (Drabble)

Y-yo crei que lo había publicado! Bueno, mejor ahora, se los dejo aquí bien bonito :3

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. El contenido de esta historia es por y para fans._

* * *

 **¿Por quién peleas?**

 _Nathy-Kaze-Neko_

 _¿Por quién peleas?_

Esa fue la pregunta que se cruzó por la mente de Ash tras ver como su Greninja yacía desmayado, al igual que él sentado en el suelo. Pikachu suspiró mientras que él, dejando de lado aquella pregunta fugaz, procedió a ir donde su pokémon, lo levantó del suelo agradeciéndole de corazón por la gran batalla.

Una final de liga, quedando en segundo lugar, aunque quería el premio del primero no podía sentirse mal por los resultados. La sonrisa que mantenía en su rostro no era fingida, le nacía desde su corazón y por sobre todo estaba satisfecho con esto.

Él se acercó para darle la mano, sus miradas aun guardaban algo de fuego por la batalla de hace un par de minutos.

 _Él es fuerte_ , pensó Ash. Sin duda alguna un rival muy fuerte.

 _¿Por quién peleas?_

La duda volvió, pero no comprendió el por qué, ¿una razón? ¿Ser un gran entrenador no era suficiente? ¿Querer ser el mejor? Ash seguía sin entender la pregunta.

Guardó a su pokémon para darle un descanso y se retiró de la arena para ver a sus amigos, las felicitaciones por este logro llegaron enseguida, y él estaba bien con eso.

No es conformismo ¿Cierto?

 _¿Por quién peleas?_

Vio esa pregunta refleja vagamente en la mirada de Ash, mezclada con las cenizas y la arena de la batalla de la final de la Liga Kalos, aunque se desvaneció con la pequeña charla.

La razón de muchos serían ser fuerte, el mejor, por sus pokémon, por ellos mismos, por un sueño la razón que fuese era justificable. Pero él luchaba por mucho más que eso.

¿Qué por _quién_ peleaba? Sonrió un poco al plantearse la pregunta y recibir una respuesta inmediata de su conciencia.

Para proteger a sus seres queridos.

Tal vez no había soñado desde pequeño con ganar una liga, ni había entrenado años para entrar, incluso conseguir las medallas no había sido algo muy complicado, pero eso no significaba que se lo mereciera menos que todos los que lo habían intentado. Él también había entrenado hasta el cansancio, también había saboreado la amarga derrota y en el camino había sacrificado cosas muy importantes.

Pero, ellos valían todo este esfuerzo, todo este viaje, todo lo que había perdido ahora lo recuperaría con la fuerza que había adquirido.

El mismo título ahora suyo se sentía extrañamente agradable. Este sentimiento de alcanzar un objetivo era sumamente reconfortante.

Ahora podría volver con ella.

* * *

5 más y llego a los 20!

 _Espero les haya gustado~_


	16. Sigue sonriendo así (One-shot)

Contexto: Esto pasa el día anterior de que ellos bailan. Después de la fiesta tan linda que le organizó Mairin.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. El contenido de esta historia es por y para fans._

* * *

 **Sigue sonriendo así**

Ya era bastante tarde en Luminalia, aunque él no era consciente de eso, los pokémon que no veía hace tiempo estaban muy felices de verlo otra vez y él igual. Verlos reír y dar vueltas a su alrededor, como contándole las cosas que había pasado en su ausencia, los que se habían ido, los pokémon que habían llegado le tenía muy ocupado para darse cuenta de algo tan irrelevante.

Los Azurril eran los más animados contándole alguna anécdota que les había pasado y él, sentado en la hierba se limitaba a escuchar y sonreír.

Y el mismo tiempo en que él se había sentado con aquella sonrisa escuchando a los pokémon, ella lo había estado observando, en silencio.

Fugazmente recordó las veces que lo vio sonreír de manera similar. Cuando ganaba una batalla y felicitaba a su Charizard, cuando ella cayó por accidente y pudo notar una pequeña risa que se desvaneció al segundo. Cuando le dio las gracias por ir tras él allá en Hoenn, por lo del megalito. En aquella batalla contra Ash, donde el tiempo no estaba en su cabeza, solo las ganas de luchar con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando le pidió perdón por todo lo que había hecho y ella sin vacilar lo hizo.

Y ahora, era una sonrisa diferente, una que marcaba una inocencia mezclada con nostalgia de días en los que él no era cegado por un objetivo. Una expresión que le transmitía felicidad y tranquilidad mientras más la observaba.

Por ella, miraría esa sonrisa todo el día, por que ver a Alain de esa manera después de todo lo que había pasado bajo el control de Lyssandre, alejándose del profesor Sycamore, no confiando en Steven, ocultándole cosas a ella, todo por no entrometerlos en cosas peligrosas, para que ninguno saliera lastimado, no si él no podía protegerlos.

Ella suspiró, concentrándose otra vez en su rostro, olvidando por un momento todo lo que a él le había tocado cargar solo.

—Lo importante es que ahora está bien, todo estará bien. —Susurró recargando su cuerpo en la pared, acomodándose.

Esperaría a que él se diera cuenta de lo tarde que era, del largo rato que había estado ahí nada más sonriendo de esa manera.

— Te vas a quedar dormida.

Reprimió un grito, enfocó su mirada y él aún estaba de espalda acariciando a uno de los Azurril. El resto de pokémon recién la notó.

— No tengo sueño—Respondió riendo un poco.

Alain se dio vuelta, mantuvo aquella sonrisa e hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que ella se acercara. Mairin no tardó en hacer caso y se sentó a su lado.

Ella sonrió, emocionada por ver de más cerca esa expresión.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —Preguntó un poco incómodo.

— De nada realmente, sólo estoy muy feliz—Respondió abrazando sus piernas mientras su mirada viajaba hacia los pokémon que los rodeaban.

— Me alegro.

Se limitó a decir, pero no dejó de mirarla. Ella acarició al Psyduck que tenía en frente, presentándose como la compañera de viaje de Alain, el resto de pokémon igual se acercaron a ella presentándose.

— ¿Y el resto? —Comentó Alain.

— El profesor está preparando algo, y el resto de asistentes están aún con sus familias—Mairin suspiró relajando sus músculos, había algo que daba vueltas en su cabeza desde hace un rato y no sabía cómo decírselo, menos estando tan cerca de él.

— Mairin— Él se acercó a la chica un poco— ¿Te preocupa algo?

Ella le miró de inmediato, se mordió el labio y pensó antes de responder.

—Si…

El rostro de Alain tuvo un cambio brusco de preocupación, aunque se notó más en como su mirada se afilaba.

— ¡Pero no es nada malo! —Aclaró de inmediato, provocando en él la duda. —Solo…

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿Podrías…?—volvió a dudar, bajo la mirada y arrancó hierba del suelo— ¿Prometerme algo?

Él guardó silencio estaba confundido, ella no era así, comúnmente ella no pararía de hablar, de reírse, de comentar cosas aunque fuesen insignificantes pero que a su vista valían la pena nombrar, hablaría de lo que hiso esta mañana, de Chespie, de Bebé, de Charizard, alguna platica con el profesor o con alguien con quien se haya encontrado, sobre sus dibujos, sobre lo que sea…

¿Qué quería que le prometiera, como para ponerse de esa manera?

Mairin apretó sus puños, elevó la mirada determinada a decírselo de una vez. Esto es importante para ella y esperaba que fuese lo mismo para él.

— ¡Quiero que me prometas una cosa! —Por alguna razón estaba gritando— ¡Quiero… quiero que sonrías así para siempre!

Sorpresa, esa era la palabra que describía perfectamente su rostro en ese momento, por como lo había dicho, por lo que le había costado hacerlo y, sobre todas las cosas, que ella hablara de su sonrisa.

A Alain se le escapó una risa suave, la trató de ocultar con su mano y se alejó para mirar mejor el rostro incrédulo de Mairin mientras procesaba lo de ahora. ¿Qué sonriera? Ella le estaba pidiendo algo sobre ¿su sonrisa? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una señal de un ser superior?

— ¿Estás riendo? —Preguntó ella confundida.

Alain solo podía pensar que si ella supiera cual fue su motivación durante todo ese tiempo que estuvieron separados, después de cada batalla de gimnasio, y durante toda la liga hasta ganarla, seguramente se reiría con él de lo irónico que había sido todo esto.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirarla ya más tranquilo.

— Lo prometo.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por el rostro de Mairin acompañadas de una enorme sonrisa, sentía como su corazón festejaba por la respuesta y sin pensarlo ni dudarlo dio un salto torpe hacia el entrenador rodeándolo con sus brazos y apegando el rostro a su pecho.

A pesar de que estaban sentados, con el peso extra él no pudo evitar que lo tacleara directo al suelo. Los Azurril retrocedieron del susto por la caída tan cerca del suelo, pero al escuchar la risa de la joven ellos volvieron a acercarse.

— ¿Es un abrazo o un ataque? —Le regaño Alain comenzando a reír.

— ¡Las dos cosas! —Respondió ella cerrando los ojos acomodándose en su pecho.

Alain trató de levantarse un poco del suelo con ella encima. No parecía querer soltarlo y a él tampoco le molestaba estar así, por lo menos nadie ahí los miraba y los pokémon no estarían comentándolo con otros.

Para cuando pudo acomodarse bien, ella se separaba de él, manteniendo la sonrisa. Alain eligió ese momento para corresponder el abrazo de la chica asegurándose de que no se le viera el rostro, por la vergüenza que le vino de toda esa situación.

Sí, estaba feliz porque ella siguiera a su lado sonriendo y le hubiese perdonado, pero eso no quitaba que las muestras directas de afecto que ella exigía las pudiera manejar aun con todo lo que habían pasado.

Y las miradas de los pokémon por verle de esa manera eran un poco intimidantes.

—Gracias Alain—Susurró ella, como si fuese un secreto que sólo él debiese escuchar.

—Gracias a ti, Mairin—Le susurró cerca de su oído, rodeándola con ambos brazos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

 _Por favor, sigue sonriendo así._

* * *

¿Alguien quiere hacer la cuenta regresiva?

¡HE VUELTO! Esta one-shot no estaba pensado, pero después de ver los hermosos gif que salían con la sonrisa angelical de Alain, pos pienso que Mairin querrá verlo de esa manera más seguido. Y yo también.

Sí, admito que puede que estén un poco Ooc, sobre todo Alain pero es que... ¡Merecen algo así! Después de todo lo que Alain a cargado pro verla feliz y ahora que el sonría por todo lo que recuperó a pesar de ese alejamiento de sus seres queridos~ y Mairin es la que mejor notaría eso pues lo conoció cuando estaba cegado y poco a poco fue viendo ese lado más natural de Alain.

Pero no me enredo más y los dejo hasta el otro one-shot.

|| ¡Pregunta! ¿De quién era ese ultimo pensamiento?

 _Espero les haya gustado~_


	17. For her (One-shot)

Se me olvidó el numero xD y el titulo fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para esta historia, no me peguen (?

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. El contenido de esta historia es por y para fans._

* * *

 **For Her**

Había terminado de sacar los platos y tazas de la mesa, el profesor se había ofrecido a lavar toda la loza así que ella se limitó a juntarla y ordenarla para que fuese más sencillo, no le gustaba la idea de dejárselo todo a él, pero tras un breve discurso de que ella ya había hecho suficiente cedió.

Caminó de vuelta hasta la sala principal para quitar las decoraciones que antes habían puesto junto a Ash y sus amigos, pero paró en seco cuando al estar frente a la mesa donde había comido hace poco, aquellos adornos ya estaban ahí, acomodados y listos para guardarse o bien botarse a la basura.

Miró a las paredes y sobre una escalera estaba el actual campeón de Kalos, y la razón por la que habían hecho esta pequeña celebración, quitaba con sumo cuidado la última guirnalda del techo jalando suavemente para que se despegara la cinta adhesiva pero que no se rompiera el papel. En cuanto lo consiguió enrolló el trozo que sobraba alrededor de su brazo y bajo de la escalera para dejar el adorno en la mesa.

— ¿Terminaste con los platos? — Preguntó en cuanto se dio cuenta de su presencia.

— El profesor dijo que los lavaría y no me dejó contradecirle—Contestó ella acercándose a la mesa para tocar suavemente los adornos.

Alain dejó el ultimo adorno sorbe los otros y suspiró.

— Fue divertido—Ella lo miró, manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa contagiosa.

—Si lo fue, ellos son increíbles—Una respuesta instantánea.

Por breves segundos ambos recordaron los sucesos del Team Flare y como ese mismo grupo los había ayudado a terminar con los planes de Lyssandre.

Mairin dio un aplauso al aire llamando la atención de Alain.

—Vaya, que haremos con todos estos adornos—Posó ambas manos sobre ellos y luego miró a Alain, esperando de él alguna solución.

—Hay un lugar donde podemos guardarlos—Ofreció. —En mi habitación.

—¿Habitación?

—Es más una oficina, pero siempre me quedé hasta tarde aquí en el laboratorio así que el profesor la acomodó, hay espacio para guardar esto.

Mairin tomó los adornos entre sus brazos y siguió a Alain hacia el cuarto.

No era un cuarto muy grande, se parecía mucho al del centro pokémon solo que, con una sola cama apegada a la pared, un escritorio al lado de la cabecera y cerca de la puerta uno más grande con papeles, libros y carpetas sobre la mega-evolución, o eso intuyó ella por el símbolo de las portadas de los mismos.

En una de las paredes había un armario, Alain abrió una de las puertas donde chaquetas gruesas y batas de laboratorio estaban colgadas, pero debajo de las mismas había unos cajones bastante grandes.

El entrenador se acercó hasta uno de esos y lo abrió, sacó algunas cosas para hacer espacio e hiso una señal con la mano para que ella se acercara.

— Aquí estarán bien.

Mairin se afirmó sobre sus rodillas y dejo caer los adornos dentro del cajón, algunos trataron de caer fuera, pero ella los metió todos dentro.

— Listo— y en cuanto dijo esto Alain cerró el cajón.

Ella aprovechó para dar una mirada sobre la habitación con más atención que antes, se levantó del suelo y caminó sin prisa hasta la ventana de la misma, de la cual se podía ver el patio del laboratorio del profesor y a los pokémon que jugaban por ahí, incluso pudo ver como Chespie y bebé se divertían y trataban de obligar a que el resto del equipo de Alain jugase igual.

Sin duda esos pokémon habían heredado mucho de Alain. Aunque Charizard parecía más emocionado por jugar con el resto.

— Hay que terminar de guardar las cosas, se hace tarde—Le llamó él en el marco de la puerta.

— ¡Voy!

Ella echó a correr fuera de la habitación, no sin dar una última mirada a una repisa que se alzaba una pared vacía, donde posaba el trofeo de la Liga Kalos junto a la medalla y un par de objetos que no reconoció, pero tenía la sensación de haber visto antes.

Sin embargo, al cruzar la puerta se le olvidó por completo.

.

.

.

Alain sentía un suave olor a algo quemado, no sabía de donde era exactamente, trató de guiarse por su olfato, pero la cocina estaba impregnada de los olores de los pasteles que había comido antes, así que lo que sea que se haya quemado seguro ya estaba en la basura.

Pero, ese olor lo reconocía. Así que en cuanto Mairin salió un momento de la cocina para quien sabe qué se dispuso a buscarlo con insistencia.

Abrió el refrigerador, los cajones más altos de las repisas donde estaban algunos ingredientes, revisó donde estaban los platos por si acaso algo había quedado, pero no. Por ultimo abrió el horno, ya impaciente, y ahí estaba.

Era una masa de ¿chocolate? Por su color oscuro lo pensó, aunque la fragancia fuese más bien a carbón. Podría incluso ser de café, o alguna otra cosa derivada de esos tonos.

A quien engañaba, eso estaba simplemente quemado y no parecía muy comestible.

— Esto dice Mairin por todos lados—Susurró tocándolo cuidadosamente con el dedo, no se movió nada y suspiró aliviado.

— Creo que yo lavaré la loza, no importa lo que haya dicho el profesor—Entro gruñendo Mairin mientras se arremangaba las mangas de su blusa.

Pero paró en seco cuando el olor a carbonizado vino a su nariz.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó, aunque con solo verlo se podía saber.

Él estaba con un trozo de bizcocho en una de sus manos con la clara intención de comerlo.

— Ni se te ocurra—Le amenazó, dando un paso.

— Era para mí ¿no? —Él se enderezó y apuntó con la otra mano hacia el horno.

— ¡Alain!

Acto seguido corrió hacia el horno para cerrarlo, pero el entrenador se aseguró de alejarse de la joven. Rodeo la mesa del centro dejándola entre ambos.

— Deja eso—Le gruño ella sin despegar la mirada del trozo. Alain negó con la cabeza. —Si tienes hambre, puedes comer de lo que quedó de la fiesta.

— No quiero de eso, este se ve más interesante—Mairin no supo si era cierto o una mala broma para molestarla, la inexpresividad en el rostro de Alain en ese momento la ponía de los nervios.

Rodeo la mesa del centro persiguiendo al chico, pero este se aseguraba de estar alejado de ella. Una vuelta a la mesa en que quedaron frente a frente, una pequeña sonrisa de burla de Alain y la joven entrenadora volvió sobre sus pasos para atraparle en un esfuerzo que terminó en nada.

Cansada y enfadada, no entraba en su cabeza la insistencia de él en probar eso, seguro sólo era un intento por molestarla. Otra razón no había.

Alain por su parte veía divertido sus intentos en vano de quitarle ese trozo de comida. Si se le podía llamar comida, la verdad es que no tenía un aspecto delicioso ni olía de tal forma.

En un último intento por alcanzarlo, los pies de Mairin se enredaron con un mantel que estaba en el suelo, producto seguramente de las vueltas que estaban dando en la cocina, ella no pudo prevenirlo y Chespie no estaba ahí como para atraparla, de un momento a otro ella estaba de cara al suelo y ni Alain pudo alcanzarla antes de que se escuchara su quejido.

Había sonado feo.

Y a diferencia de otras veces ella no levantó el rostro de inmediato, sus brazos se encogieron alrededor de su cabeza, el cuerpo ni se movió, sino que un par de murmullos salían de ella.

Alain se acercó a la joven y tocó con el índice su cabeza esperando que ella levantara el rostro, pero no pasó.

— ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó después de unos minutos, incluso se inclinó para tratar de ayudarle hasta que su voz lo detuvo.

— ¿Por qué quieres de eso? —Sonaba molesta y confundida— Clemont y Serena me ayudaron a preparar galletas y pasteles mucho mejores, ¿por qué insistes en comerlo?

Suspiró, y recordó que debía ser más claro con ella sobre sus acciones.

— Tú preparaste esto ¿no? —Esperó a que ella le mirase para seguir hablando.

— Sí, pero…—Murmuró contra el suelo, y de a poco se levantó afirmándose en sus codos.

— Y lo hiciste tu sola—Ella seguía sin querer mirarle a la cara, así que acomodó una de sus rodillas en el suelo, y colocando su antebrazo en la rodilla para mantener el equilibrio, esperando su respuesta.

— Chespie ayudó un poco…—Susurró mirando hacia un lado.

— Entonces tengo suficientes razones para querer probarlo. —Sentenció él.

Mairin por fin le miró a la cara, ahora solo estaba confundida.

— ¿Ah? No lo hagas…

— ¿Por qué no quieres?

Ella se tomó su tiempo para responder, un pequeño suspiro salió de su boca y habló.

— Sabe feo, está quemado y seguramente se me olvidó echarle algún ingrediente, Clemont y Serena lo hacen mucho mejor que yo.

Parecía que aquella idea había rondado en su cabeza mucho tiempo, tal vez durante todo el día. Aunque no podía estar seguro del todo.

— Su comida sabe bien, eso es cierto, pero no diría que es la mejor del mundo.

Ella terminó por sentarse en el suelo sobre sus rodillas, con algo rondando en su mente. Alain se sentó en frente dejando el trozo de bizcocho sobre la mesa. Ninguno quiso levantarse del suelo, en este mismo instante tenían la altura parecida y una cercanía perfecta como para tener este tipo de conversaciones sobre lo que al otro le costaba decir.

— Pero sabe mejor que la mía—Dijo como último argumento, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

En el fondo temía que esto se volviera una pelea.

— Eso también es verdad.

Alain no iba a negar lo obvio. Las cualidades culinarias de Mairin eras muy cercanas a 0.

— No lo comas —Insistió.

El entrenador pasó su mano por su cuello, mirando de reojo al trozo de bizcocho que había sobre la mesa.

— No sabe tan mal.

Ella levantó la cabeza frunciendo el entrecejo, pero al ver que la mirada del chico no caía en ella temió lo peor.

— ¡Acaso ya…!

Lo siguiente que Alain vio fue la boina de la entrenadora sobre su cara lo que hizo que cayera de espaldas al suelo al perder el poco equilibrio que tenía en ese momento. Trató de quitarse de encima el sombrero exageradamente grande, pero de un momento a otro no solo era eso, sintió a Mairin sobre él sosteniendo la boina ahí.

Dejó de moverse, escuchando los murmullos de la chica en contra de su persona.

— Lo dices para molestarme ¿Cierto?

— ¿Eso te hace sentir mejor?

— No…

Mairin se levantó del suelo dejando libre al chico, levantó el mantel que antes le había hecho caer y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Alain se levantó al minuto después.

— Mairin—Le llamó él, la chica lo miró haciendo un puchero y Alain se hecho el pedazo de bizcocho a la boca colocando una mueca por el particular sabor.

— ¿Qué…? ¡No…! — Ella corrió hacia él, pero la mano del entrenador sobre su frente la detuvo

— ¿Café? —Logro preguntar después de tragar el pedazo por completo y cubriéndose la boca para no escupir nada.

Sí, sabía mal, sabía muy mal. Pero le hacía sentir peor ver que ella se menospreciara, solo le faltaba unas buenas clases de cocina y pronto lo que preparara sería comestible.

— Si… O esa era la idea—Ella apartó la mano de su cara, mirando fijamente las facciones de Alain, sabía de ante mano que ese intento de pastel sabía horrible.

— Pues algo— Pasó la mano por sus labios, necesitaba agua o comenzaría a toser por lo seco del ¿pastel?

—Estás loco— Mairin intentó regañarle. Y Alain no pudo evitar pensar que esa palabra si describía algo de su persona, pero era por culpa de ella.

La entrenadora caminó hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua y de paso ocultar la felicidad que le producía todo esto. Alain podía ser muy tierno a su manera.

Después de tragar de un solo sorbo el agua que con urgencia le exigía su boca suspiró. Recordaría no volver a hacer eso, no de esa manera. Le salía más a cuenta darle clases de cocina a Mairin.

Por qué alejarla de la misma era ridículo. Ella era muy terca.

— ¡Prometo que el siguiente sabrá mejor! —Le dijo muy animada. Y con esa idea en mente Mairin salió de la cocina a buscar algún libro sobre cocina.

La puerta se abrió al segundo, aunque no era la entrenadora, sino el profesor Sycamore.

— Creí que necesitaban más tiempo a solas—rió el hombre y tras ver la mueca del entrenador volvió a reír. —Los jóvenes de hoy en día.

—Guarde sus comentarios profesor—Gruño y salió de la cocina lo más rápido que pudo.

El profesor se arremangó las mangas de su camisa y caminó hasta la loza que debía lavar. Pero no podía evitar pensar en la cara de su asistente tras probar ese bizcocho solo para hacer sonreír a Mairin.

* * *

¡Ya tenemos a alguien que nos haga la cuenta regresiva! y ese es: **dragon titanico**

Otro a la lista, cada vez estamos más cerca u ya a menos de dos meses que termine el año. Extrañaré a este par... ya los extraño /3

Dejando eso de lado... ¡Espero les haya gustado este one-shot! 3 3

 **Con amor:** _Yo :3_

 _Espero les haya gustado~_


	18. Por un instante (Drabble)

No iba a escribir nada por esta semana, por que tengo examen y debo estudiar mucho, pero apareció un reto en facebook de una pagina que me encanta y para el reto pasado no pude participar. Vi las condiciones y la idea de fondo se materializó en mi cabeza al instante.

Bueno, bueno:

Tercer Desafió 24 horas para la pagina "Es de fanfic"

Palabras: 444

Advertencias: Alternativa Universe | Mezclado con las regiones del animé.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. El contenido de esta historia es por y para fans._

* * *

 **Por un Instante**

 _Marissonshipping | Alain x Mairin | Allan x Manon_

Perdida, si esa era la palabra que describía mi rostro hasta hace solo unos momentos.

Que vergüenza, justo ahora quisiera cubrirme el rostro.

– Tú no eres de aquí ¿Cierto?– Preguntó enfocando la vista en mi.

De cabello oscuro y ojos celestes, bastante alto, con un rostro muy tranquilo. Lo conocí hace un instante, necesitaba saber la hora, debía juntarme con una amiga para que me guiara por Kalos, no había venido aquí desde que era una niña de 8 años. 10 años después las calles cambiaron demasiado, eso acompañado de mi mala memoria.

– Sí y no– Reí ante la confusa respuesta, el frunció el ceño.– Nací aquí pero me mudé hace tiempo...

Pareció comprender y giró su rostro hacia el alto reloj de la plaza. Por un momento creí ver una minúscula sonrisa de su parte, pero no estaba segura.

– Por un instante me recordaste a alguien–Susurró y volvió a mirarme– ¿Esperas a...?

Asentí de inmediato y me fijé en el reloj, estaba media hora antes de lo acordado, vaya descuido.

– Una amiga, pero llegué muy temprano– Volví a reír pasando mi mano detrás de mi cuello, acomodé mejor la bufanda y mire de reojo los botones de mi abrigo.

En ciudad extraña, con este clima, desorientada y con un extraño. ¿Con que pie me levante hoy? Dios, que vergüenza, tiene la mirada muy penetrante.

Él desvió la mirada hacia alguna parte. Por un instante me recordó a alguien...

– ¿Sabes? Por aquí cerca hay un puesto que vende cafés muy buenos– Comenzó a relatar colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de abrigo de polar oscuro.

No comprendí del todo lo que dijo, así que guardé silencio esperando a que continuara. Después de unos minutos su mirada cayó en mi y sentí la brisa fría del clima, detestaba un poco al invierno justo ahora.

– Y como tienes tiempo, y no conoces el lugar y hace frío– Insistió recalcando las "y" en su discurso. Reí al darme cuenta, enserio, ¿dónde tengo la cabeza?

– ¡Suena divertido! –Le contesté sonriendo y cerrando un poco los ojos. Un café, con este clima, era perfecto.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, lo seguí de cerca para no perderme. Y por un momento se me cruzó por la cabeza que ni si quiera sé su nombre ¿Dónde están mis modales?

– Por cierto, soy Mairin, vengo de Kanto a vivir en Kalos otra vez.

Se pensó unos minutos antes de contestar, como si recordara algo, después de una fugaz mirada hacia mi habló.

– Alain.

Por un instante creí ver en él a otra persona, pero deseché la idea en cuanto olí el café a tan solo unos metros de mi.

* * *

¡Espero les haya gustado este one-shot! 3 3

 **Con amor:** _Yo :3_

 _Espero les haya gustado~_


	19. Nuevos Horizontes (One-shot)

Más Marissonshipping para todos!

* * *

 **Tipo:** One-shot

 **Palabras:** 4289 / 10 Pag.

 **Advertencias:** Está largo xD

 _ **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. El contenido de esta historia es por y para fans._

* * *

 **"Nuevos Horizontes"**

 _Alain/Allan x Mairin/Manon | Marissonshipping | (c) Pokémon_

Aún puede escuchar las alabanzas de la gente en el estadio, los aplausos, los gritos, los zapateos de emoción contra el suelo por la batalla que acaba de comenzar. Sabe que ha estado mucho tiempo metida en esa sala de espera, mirando el suelo, Chespie permanece en silencio a su lado, en la espera de que su entrenadora quiera hablar.

Un suspiro sale de sus labios, toma una de sus pokeball y la mira fijamente. Presiona sus labios en una fina linea y mira a Chespie.

– Lo siento – Le dice con una sonrisa cansada, su pokémon niega. – Ah, tanto que nos esforzamos…

Chespie avanza hacia ella y se arrodilla en frente, toma con una de sus patas, con cuidado, la mano que sostiene la pokeball, sólo puede mirarla a los ojos.

– Has crecido mucho desde que comenzamos este viaje – Le dice acariciando su cabeza aprovechando que su compañera está a baja altura. – Incluso llegaste a tu ultima evolución.

La enorme Chesnaught coloca su cabeza en el torso de su entrenadora y cierra sus ojos, Mairin la rodea con sus brazos y afirma su mentón sobre ella.

Tocan la puerta con cuidado, Mairin se sobresalta y recuerda que no vino sola a este estadio. Chespie retrocede de inmediato para dejar que los humanos se acerquen a su entrenadora en cuanto abran esa puerta. Hay gente que la vino a apoyar, que a pesar de la derrota que sufrió tan cerca de la cima aun quiere verla y felicitarla.

Toma aire y pone su mejor sonrisa, no quiere preocupar a nadie.

– Adelante.

Alain es el primero en abrir la puerta, su rostro se ve preocupado y ansioso, trata de decir su nombre pero el resto de personas lo empujan para poder entrar a la sala de espera. El profesor Sycamore, Sophie, incluso Cosette apareció por la puerta, se muestran expectantes, no saben muy bien que decir pues no pueden descifrar si ella está realmente bien con el resultado.

– Esa fue una increíble batalla Mairin – Comienza a hablar el profesor acercándose a la joven con una sonrisa.

– Gracias profesor. – Ella corresponde la sonrisa a penas.

Sophie y Cosette se acercaron a la entrenadora, notando su inconformidad por el resultado, le dijeron cosas similares, le sonreían y la felicitaban por su batalla. Mairin trataba de agradecer los cumplidos y las buenas energías como podía sin lograr que ellos le creyeran que en verdad estaba bien.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Interrumpe Alain, dejando a todos en silencio y sorprendidos.

Mairin levanta la mirada del suelo, su labio inferior tiembla de manera que todos ahí se ponen algo nerviosos, se ve en sus ojos que quiere llorar, que no se siente bien del todo y que en cualquier momento se va a quebrar.

– No lo sé… – Responde ella, sus manos arrugan la tela de sus pantalones con fuerza y su voz se siente débil.

Chespie gruñe para llamar la atención de todos los humanos, hace una señal con la cabeza hacia la puerta, el profesor mira a la entrenadora y asiente comprendiendo en parte lo que quiere hacer la tipo hierba.

– Iremos por algo para tomar – Comenta regalándole una sonrisa a Mairin, mira a Sophie y a Cosette con seriedad ellas aceptan y se retiran de la sala de espera.

Chespie los acompaña a la puerta y se queda fuera de la habitación, casi como una guardia.

Sólo queda Alain dentro, aún esta parado cerca de la puerta de salida mirando a la joven que permanece sentada en la banca. Con su mirada baja, con sus manos apretando sus pantalones, con los músculos tensos y unas ganas de gritar muy grandes para alguien de su edad.

– ¿Quieres hablar? – Le pregunta con cuidado. Mairin asiente repetidas veces, traga saliva y pasa las mangas de su blusa por su cara igual que un niño pequeño al que han regañado.

Alain avanza tranquilo hasta la banca y se sienta al lado de ella, espera a que los sollozos involuntarios de la menor dejen de salir y que ella comience la charla. Por su cabeza no pasa ni una sola frase, no sabe muy bien lo que quiere o va a decirle para hacerla sentir mejor.

La primera vez que perdió de manera similar nadie fue a consolarlo, sólo le quedó el entrenamiento para desquitarse y poco a poco vio los frutos de esa constancia, todo para no volver a sufrir una derrota que le golpeara tan fuerte emocionalmente.

Mairin no es él. Lo sabe y se alegra cada día de eso, es por ello que ahora quiere hacerla sentir mejor, que ella tenga en quien apoyarse cada que se sienta caer.

– No quería hacer una escena – Murmura ella.

– ¿Estás más tranquila?

– Sí, sí…

– En verdad, fueron batallas grandiosas – Alain decide comenzar con la conversación. – Me alegra que hayas podido guardar tu arma secreta hasta el ultimo combate.

– Quería llegar a la final – Murmura como un lamento – Quería ganar.

La mano de Alain se posa sobre la cabeza de Mairin, moviendo la boina que ella siempre trae consigo, ocultando parte de su rostro.

– Eres parte de los ocho mejores entrenadores de Kalos – Señala él. Ella acomoda la boina en su lugar y lo mira confundida. – Y como uno de los campeones anuales te digo; Mairin, eres increíble.

La mirada de Mairin se nubla de forma que pequeñas lagrimas amenazan con volver a salir, ella vuelve a pasar las mangas por sus ojos, no quiere llorar, a pesar de que la derrota no le agrada en lo más mínimo, las palabras de aliento de Alain le hacen muy feliz.

– Gracias, Alain. – Ella le sonríe.

Aprovechando la poca distancia que hay entre ellos, afirma su cabeza en el hombro de Alain y cierra los ojos. Él se sorprende un poco pero no se siente incómodo, vuelve a poner su mano en la cabeza de ella dando unas palmadas con suavidad, siente como ella se acomoda. Alain baja completamente la guardia.

– ¿Mejor? – Pregunta mirando de reojo a la joven.

– No – Pronuncia ella.

Sus brazos rodean el costado del chico con fuerza, su rostro se afirma en su pecho y se asegura de levantar la vista para encontrarse con la azulina mirada del entrenador.

– ¿Qué haces? – Está desconcertado y la mirada tan brillante de Mairin ahora sí que lo está colocando incómodo.

– Nada. – Le responde ella para que guarde silencio. – Quedate quieto un rato.

Él no se mueve de su posición, espera a que ella cierre los ojos y se acomode en su pecho, es cuando decide que puede volver a respirar. Su corazón se calma a medida que sus pulmones se llenan de aire por fin, pero su mente está muy sorprendida como para reaccionar racionalmente.

Tal vez por eso es que cuando salió de su transe recién se dio cuenta que él ya tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la entrenadora, acariciándolos con cuidado, manteniéndola cerca de su cuerpo. Incluso su cabeza estaba levemente inclinada hacia ella, su espalda en curva y el otro brazo no estaba muy lejos de corresponder el abrazo.

A estas alturas, no sabe por qué se hace tanto lío con estas muestras de afecto que ella le da.

Coloca su mano y su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella, las manos de Mairin se aferran a la espalda del entrenador con insistencia y puede sentir como sus cuerpo se acomodan para estar más cerca.

La puerta de la sala cruje, aparece nuevamente el profesor Sycamore con una esplendida sonrisa para ver como lo están pasando los jóvenes entrenadores con la situación. Su sonrisa queda a medio camino junto con el saludo que iba a darles, pues la única cara que logra ver es la de Alain, y su brazo apuntando con su pokeball de la cual sale Bisharp, junto a una sola orden:

– Cierra la puerta.

El pokémon obedece sin rechistar, saca al profesor de la cala y cierra la puerta tras de sí, volviendo a dejarlos solos en la habitación de espera. Alain siente como los hombros de ella se mueven, sabe que está aguantándose la risa por lo impulsivo que había sido eso, y él se muerde el labio inferior al darse cuenta que el único que hizo una escena era él.

La risa de Mairin estalla, pero no deja de abrazar a Alain.

– ¿Que fue eso? – Ella trata de preguntar la razón, aunque en el fondo sospecha.

– Nada – Responde muy rápido para su gusto. – Aún no terminamos de conversar.

– Ya me siento mejor – Mairin se separa del chico para mirarle. – Creo que podemos dejarlo entrar.

– No, que se quede afuera. – Gruñe Alain – ¿No sabe llamar a la puerta?

Mairin pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Alain, – aprovechando que estaban a alturas similares – da un par de palmadas y continúa riéndose. El ceño fruncido del entrenador se suaviza, pronto se contagia de su risa, relajándose por fin.

– No le hará daño esperar un poco. – Sugiere él. Mairin sube los hombros desinteresada.

Ahora no sólo está Chespie de guardia, Bisharp igual está cumpliendo con ese trabajo, la puerta de la sala de espera permanece cerrada, y en frente de los pokémon permanece el profesor Sycamore, Sophie y Cosette.

Sophie no pretendía burlarse en la cara del profesor, aunque no disimulaba mucho con la pequeña carcajada que soltó en cuanto lo vio ser expulsado de la habitación por Bisharp. Chespie le advirtió antes de que tratara de entrar, pero el hombre no escuchó razones y ahora estaba frente a ambos pokémon tratando de dialogar.

– Sophie, no me ayudas.

– Deja que estén solos. – Le dijo ella encogiéndose se hombros.

– Viajan solos – Se defendió el hombre cruzándose de brazos. – ¿No puedo ver a mis chicos un momento?

– Bájele a su lado paternal, profesor – Interrumpe Cosette.

– Todos están en mi contra – Se queja el profesor sentándose en una de las bancas de espera de afuera. Sophie y Cosette continúan riéndose entre ellas del hombre.

La puerta de la sala se abre, ambos entrenadores salen por fin y en el rostro de la entrenadora se puede ver como siempre, está alegre. Sophie se siente aliviada y agradece que el Sycamore no arruinó los intentos de Alain por alegrar a Mairin, Chespie suspira aliviada de ver así a su querida entrenadora y Bisharp se mantiene pegado a la pared.

Sophie da un aplauso para llamar la atención del grupo y calla las risas de Cosette quien continua burlándose del profesor.

– Y como estamos todos reunidos – Comienza ella – ¿Les parece si merendamos algo antes de la premiación?

– ¿El profesor no debe volver? – Pregunta Mairin confundida mirando a Chespie quien levanta los hombros – Como es invitado de esta liga…

– Demonios es cierto… – Susurra el hombre resignado, pasa su mano por su rostro y suspira. – Ustedes vayan a comer, yo los veré más tarde.

– Muy bien – Contestan todos y se marchan sin preámbulos de la sala. Alain no pierde tiempo y regresa a su compañero a su pokémon, Mairin le imita agradeciéndole a Chespie con la mirada.

– Esperen – Los detuvo entre riéndose y preocupado por el poco interés de ellos – ¿No me van a insistir? ¿Aunque sea un poco?

Cosette es la primera que responde, mientras el resto parece confundido por la pregunta.

– Usted debe cumplir con sus responsabilidades profesor. – El resto asiente apoyando a la asistente.

Sycamore finge que no está medio dolido por el rechazo general, y se marcha hacia el estadio para volver a su puesto sin decir una sola palabra, quiere ir a comer con todos ellos y conversar nuevamente con sus muchachos, pero su deber como invitado a la Liga Kalos le obliga a estar presente en las batallas hasta la final.

Aún así esperaba que ellos le preguntaran si quiera si podría hacer una excepción.

– Profesor – Escuchó de pronto y volteó rápidamente a ver quien le llamaba; era Mairin – No tarde mucho, quiero que esté presente para un anuncio.

– ¿Anuncio? – Pregunta el hombre y Mairin mira de reojo a Alain quien desvía la mirada de inmediato.

– Si, y debe estar usted – Insiste ella jugando con sus manos algo nerviosa – Es importante.

– Claro, estaré ahí lo antes posible. – Le asegura él, la menor asiente y vuelve a caminar en dirección a la salida seguida de Alain quien parece regañarla por algo.

Sycamore mira a Sophie preguntándole con la mirada y ella niega al no saber a qué se refiere, ambos voltean a ver a Cosette quien está igual de interesada que él en el tema, pero no sabe nada al respecto.

Las miradas de los tres adultos se fijan en los jóvenes entrenadores que ya han avanzado por el pasillo hasta la salida sin esperar a nadie, encerrados en su propio mundo con sus trivialidades acerca del mundo pokémon.

– Puede ser que ellos… – Murmura Cosette cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos. – Después de todo este tiempo juntos…

– No puede ser – Sonríe Sophie incrédula. – No, no es eso.

– Entonces, ya seré tío.

Sophie lanza un manotazo en la frente del profesor con suficiente fuerza como para que él cierre los ojos y la zona se ponga roja.

– Son niños, maldita sea. – Lo regaña y se cruza de brazos – Lo más lejos que han llegado en intimidad en un abrazo mutuo.

– Sólo era una broma. – Sycamore se soba la frente y deja escapar una leve risa por la reacción tan agresiva de la mujer.

– No era el momento, profesor – Cosette rueda los ojos mirando hacia otro lado.

– Si, tal vez, pero ya no tengo tiempo – El profesor se da cuenta que ya ha estado mucho tiempo fuera y debe volver a su puesto como invitado en la Liga Kalos, se despidió de sus colegas y se marchó no sin antes pedir que averiguaran de qué se trataba el dichoso anuncio.

Sophie y Cosette asintieron aunque ellas no necesitaban tal petición, lo iban a hacer por su cuenta de todas formas.

Más adelante, casi en las afueras del enorme estadio donde se celebró la liga regional de Kalos, Alain tenía la mano sobre su frente y dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, miró entre sus dedos a la chica que lo acompañaba quien se reía mientras estaba sentada en el suelo.

– Solo eran dos escalones – Gruñó entre dientes – ¿No los viste?

La risa avergonzada de Mairin le sonó a que no, quien sabe dónde tenía la cabeza o la mirada mientras caminaba. Alain bajó los dos pequeños escalones y se arrodilló a su lado, ella se acomodó la boina sobre su cabeza y fijó su mirada en el entrenador.

– Hace tiempo que no me caía, ¿verdad?

– Supongo – Alain sonrió.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza al notar la mirada pensativa del chico.

Sobre todo por que no se había ofrecido a levantarla, ni la apuró para seguir caminando, él seguía ahí, arrodillado a su lado.

– Sobre lo que le dijiste al profesor – Pausó y tragó saliva – ¿Estás segura?

Mairin se cruzó de brazos y lo meditó un poco, asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír en dirección al entrenador.

– ¡Si! Totalmente. – Asegura ella convencida.

– Él hará un escándalo – Advierte él.

– Estará emocionado – Apunta Mairin y añade – Y ya es hora de que lo sepan ¿no te parece?

– Como quieras – Alain se encoge de hombros levantándose del suelo. Extiende su mano hacia ella para ayudarle, Mairin la toma de inmediato parándose por fin.

Pronto aparecen Sophie y Cosette, alcanzando a los entrenadores en las escaleras. El grupo decide que esperará al profesor antes de ir a comer y por mientras comerán algún bocadillo que vendan en las cercanías.

El último combate de la Liga para determinar al campeón anual ya había terminado, Sycamore se había disculpado con la Campeona Diantha por retirarse antes de la entrega del trofeo, ella deja que se retire y el hombre por fin es libre de ir a comer junto a sus muchachos después de meses en que no los vio en persona.

Sophie lo fue a recoger en el auto justamente a la salida del estadio, lograron hacerse paso entre las cientos de personas que salían del lugar donde se había llevado la liga, comentando las batallas vistas y a los entrenadores tan fuertes de este año.

Sycamore parecía ansioso con la reunión, miraba el paisaje de las calles de la ciudad pero no podía dejar tranquilas sus manos sobre sus piernas. La mujer lo miraba de reojo sin perder cuidado en la calle pues ella iba manejando, tanto movimiento del hombre le traspasaba los nervios y es que estaba segura de saber que se cruzó por su mente.

El dichoso anuncio de Mairin después de la batalla de octavos de final de la Liga Kalos, ese importante mensaje que debía decírselos a todos y necesitaba que estuviese el profesor presente.

Ella mentiría si dijese que no está ansiosa, pero trataba de no pensarlo mucho, Alain y Mairin aún eran muy jóvenes para muchas cosas, una estaba aún sembrando las semillas para su camino, el otro tenía la meta y solamente le faltaba caminar a paso seguro hacia ella, comenzar algún tipo de relación a esa edad era premeditado y tonto.

– Oye, cálmate.

– Hace mucho que no los veo – Pronuncia lento el profesor. – Y se han vuelto muy fuertes.

Sophie sonríe de lado y deja su mano sobre las de Sycamore para darle apoyo. Él la mira y se contagia con la sonrisa de la mujer, aprieta su mano entre las suyas con cariño y ella la retira lento hasta dejarla sobre el volante.

– Por cierto – Comenta muy jovial Sophie. – Tú pagas el almuerzo.

– ¿Qué?

La mujer aceleró en cuanto visualizó el camino directo al restaurante donde se reunían, Sycamore se aferró al asiento y al cinturón de seguridad, apenas procesando lo que ella le había dicho. ¿Todos comerían a costa de SU sueldo?

Ella apretó el freno de pronto, obligando al hombre a dejar que su cuerpo se fuera hacia adelante, frunció el ceño en cuanto pudo mirarla al rostro y ella lo recibió con una espléndida sonrisa.

– Ya estamos aquí – Canturreo divertida.

Sycamore miró de reojo el restaurante, y si se lo preguntaban era bastante bonito, no excesivamente lujoso, tenía un aire bastante familiar, y a medida que ella condujo hasta el estacionamiento del costado pudo ver a las familias y amigos que comían dentro del lugar.

Ella finalmente se estacionó, se sacó el cinturón, apagó el motor del auto, elevó el freno de mano y sacó las llaves guardándolos en su bolso de mano.

– Lleva tu billetera.

– No estoy en contra de pagarles la cena a todos – Suspiró Sycamore, sacándose el cinturón y saliendo del auto. Esperó a que ella bajara también y continuó hablando. – Pero, por lo menos pregúntenme.

Sophie cerró la puerta del auto y alzó una ceja con una divertida sonrisa, Sycamore hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos.

– No tengo idea de que anunciará Mairin – Comienza a hablar ella, caminando hacia la entrada del local junto a Sycamore. – ¿Alguna idea?

– Trato de no pensar mucho en eso – Mintió para parecer relajado.

Entraron al restaurante y subieron al segundo piso, en una mesa grande estaban los tres conversando sobre algo que Mairin contaba muy alegre, Alain agregaba ciertos detalles y Cosette preguntaba si algo no le quedaba muy claro, la entrenadora no era muy buena con esas explicaciones detalladas. Sophie y Sycamore se acercaron a la mesa y recibieron el saludo general del grupo.

Se acercó uno de los camareros y por fin pudieron pedir algo para comer. Las conversaciones continuaron sobre temas triviales, algunos encuentros de Mairin con entrenadores y Alain con otros entrenadores que lo conocían por el resultado de la Liga Kalos anterior, Cosette contó sobre los nuevos aspirantes a entrenadores y que vio a unos cuantos en la liga de este año.

Las risas no faltaron, los pequeños regaños de Sophie hacia Sycamore, la torpeza de Mairin cuando se le cayeron los cubiertos varias veces, entre otras cosas.

– Y entonces – Mairin dio un aplauso simulando un golpe. – Pur lanzó un psíquico con todas sus fuerzas ¡Venciendo al otro pokémon!

Ella levanto ambas manos a cada lado de su cara abriendo mucho las palmas, Cosette aplaudió seguida de Sophie y el profesor al terminar de escuchar la historia sobre la primera batalla que ganó Pur el Espurr de Mairin.

Alain volvió del baño en ese instante y alcanzó a escuchar el final de la historia.

– Bien Mairin – Interrumpe Sycamore apoyando sus codos en la mesa y su rostro en sus manos. – Nos has tenido en la incertidumbre casi toda la cena.

– ¿Incerti… Qué?

– En la duda – Ayuda Sophie.

– Oh~

Mairin sonrió con esa aclaración y miro al mantel de la mesa donde la mirar del pudin que había pedido de postre se desarmaba por la irregular figura que quedaba de él, un gran pedazo de el se desprendió y se empapó en salsa de chocolate. Dejó escapar un suspiro y levantó su mirada para posarla en cadas uno de los adultos presentes.

Alain apoyó su mano en su hombro para darle ánimos e indicó con la cabeza en dirección de ellos.

– Yo… Bueno, nosotros – Se corrigió ella titubeando, se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza con nervios. – Tomamos una decisión hace un par de días.

La imaginación del profesor comenzó a divagar a gran velocidad por el actuar de Mairin, poco a poco comenzaba a asomarse una idea que la vio lejana, tal vez, sólo tal vez ellos en verdad podrían estar en una…

– Mairin y yo nos iremos a Hoenn – Termina de hablar Alain cerrando los ojos. La entrenadora a su lado baja los hombros y comienza a reír.

– ¿En serio? – Preguntá Sophie sorprendida.

– Si, independiente del resultado de la Liga Kalos – Vuelve a tomar la palabra Mairin – Nosotros queremos ir a Hoenn

– Steven los invitó antes ¿no? – Añade Cosette apuntando a ambos entrenadores.

– Así es – Asiente Alain seguido de Mairin.

– Bueno, es de esperarse – Sonríe Sophie levantando los hombros – Hoenn también tiene Mega Evoluciones.

– Así que sólo era eso – Sycamore ensancha su sonrisa. Las miradas de los presentes se concentran en él de inmediato, sólo Cosette y Sophie entienden a qué se debe ese comentario. – Ampliarán sus horizontes.

– ¡Sí, eso mismo! – Continua Mairin – Estoy segura que podremos encontrar allá la Charizardita X y ¡Podre volver a ver a Mega Charizard X y Alain en acción!

– Hay posibilidades más altas allá que acá – Interrumpe Alain, de paso aclarando algunas de las justificaciones – Desde la liga se han incrementado los entrenadores con Charizard en sus equipos así que la cacería de Mega piedras del mismo se ha vuelto muy activa. Sin embargo, muchos de esos entrenadores saben muy poco de las ubicaciones y desconocen si sólo son nativas de Kalos o se pueden encontrar en otras regiones.

– Es por eso que decidimos ir a Hoenn – Termina Mairin con una sonrisa.

– Está algo lejana pero si mantiene una alza en el encuentro de Mega piedras en sus zonas – Añade Cosette recordando alguna noticia que le llegó a los oídos por sus ex compañeros de universidad hace tiempo.

– Los implementaron este año en concursos ¿No? – Pregunta Sophie.

– La liga de Hoenn aceptó estas nuevas formas después del segundo libro que publicó el profesor Sycamore.

– Es cierto, fui a dar una charla hace como dos meses ante la Elite Four de Hoenn. – Recuerda él.

– ¿Lo ve? ¡Es perfecto! – Señala Mairin con emoción.

– Y Mairin piensa retar a los gimnasios de allá.

– Si eso también.

– Muy bien por ti Mairin, veo que te gustó esto de reunir medallas – Comenta Sophie guiñándole un ojo a la joven, provocando un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza en la entrenadora.

– Y ¿Cuando piensan marcharse? – Pregunta muy interesada Cosette inclinándose sobre la mesa.

– Pasado mañana, ya tenemos los boletos reservados – Responde Alain.

– ¡Vaya! Tienen prisa.

– Un poco – Ríe Mairin, levantando los hombros – Steven me ha contado muchas cosas sobre su región así que muero de curiosidad.

– Eso nos da tiempo – Interrumpe Sycamore cruzándose de brazos, los presentes vuelven sus miradas hacia él – Fiesta de despedida.

– ¡Profesor, eso será increíble! – Se alegra la finalista de la Liga Kalos. – ¡Muchas gracias!

– Recuerden mantenernos al tanto de sus descubrimientos allá.

– ¡Sí, señorita Sophie!

Con todo eso dicho, se dispusieron a terminar el postre, las conversaciones giraron en torno a las cosas que harían ellos allá en Hoenn. De paso planearon la pequeña fiesta de mañana, la comida, los adornos y los invitados se redujeron a solamente los que estaban en esa mesa.

Para cuando llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaban mientas duraba la Liga Kalos de ese año, esa muy entrada la noche, Mairin venía casi durmiendo y tuvo que ser cargada por Alain para que se metiera a su cuarto, él estaba cansado así que a penas tocó su cama cayó dormido al instante. Cosette no espero mucho para retirarse a su habitación imitando a los entrenadores menores.

Sycamore se dirigió al balcón del cuarto, para fumar un cigarro mientras pensaba un poco. Su imaginación había ido muy lejos esta vez, y no pudo evitar reírse de si mismo al pensar por un momento que ellos tenían una relación romántica, era como si no los conociera lo suficiente.

– Los dos son muy niños en ese sentido – Le interrumpe Sophie notando el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Él asiente con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

– Necesitan tiempo.

Ella sube los hombros y asiente, inclina su mano y le pide un poco de su cigarro que el profesor no duda en entregar.

Ambos se quedan en el balcón hasta que el humo deja de salir del cigarro que comparten, cuando el frío de la noche los espanta lo suficiente y el sueño llega hacia ellos. Tiene una fiesta que preparar para sus ayudantes favoritos, una de despedida para que ellos comenzaran a explorar nuevos horizontes dentro de sus carreras como entrenadores pokémon.

* * *

Después de la Marissonshippig Week eh vuelto a retomar los one-shot pendientes de estos dos para seguir completando la colección, eso sí, me tomé un tiempo antes de volver a publicarlos para descansar mis ideas y un poco de ellos, fue una semana plagada de Marisson en varias de mis redes sociales y leí mucho de mis preciados niños, cosas maravillosas y que me renovaron las ganas de escribir un fanfic con ellos como protagonistas.

Pero dejando mis alardeos de fangirl de lado, espero que les guste el one-shot nº 19 de la colección.


	20. Di Papá (One-shot) (Especial)

**Nombre:** Di papá

 **Tipo:** One-shot

 **Palabras:** 1.159

 **Pareja:** Marissonshipping.

 **Advertencias:** Incluyen Oc, es decir mis fankids para esta pareja. Está medio sad (?

* * *

" **Di** **Papá** **"**

 _Marissonshipping | Alain/Alan x Mairin/Manon | The Strongest Mega Evolution Special | Pokemon XYZ_

– **V** amos Dekar – Le dice Malya, frunciendo el ceño.

 **E** l hijo mayor, de nombre Dekar, parece muy presionado no sólo por su hermana menor, sino también por las miradas del resto de la familia quienes esperan que él diga cierta palabra para su padre.

– **N** o lo presionen – Murmura Alain, pero por dentro se ríe del muchacho.

– **H** an sido bastantes años – Comenta Adiel, el segundo hijo de la pareja y el mayor biológicamente. – Y sólo es una palabra.

Dekar deja que su cabeza se pose sobre la mesa, sigue escuchando los comentarios de su familia con teorías del por qué él no puede decir papá al dirigirse a Alain, incluso decir mamá cuando es hacia Mairin. Él sólo quiere que el día acabe.

Las gemelas se ponen a cada lado del muchacho sin que nadie se dé cuenta de que se han parado de la mesa.

– ¡Dekar, dí papá! – Gritan ambas pequeñas, asustando no sólo a Dekar, sino a toda la familia. El sonido de un plato rompiéndose contra el suelo fue lo que detuvo el grito de las pequeñas.

Fue el de Mairin. La risa de las gemelas resuena en la habitación, corren alrededor de la mesa y vuelven al lado de Dekar para tirar de ambos brazos de un lado para el otro, siguen riéndose.

– Niñas, niñas – Mairin tuvo que tomas en brazos a sus gemelas para alejarlas del muchacho. – A jugar al patio, luego deben hacer tareas.

Las pequeñas corren hacia afuera encontrándose con Chespie quien estaba regando las plantas con ayuda de Bebé. Pero su siguiente objetivo para jugar no eran las niñeras tipo planta, sino uno de los pokémon de su padre, Tyranitar.

– Me quiero ir a lavar la ropa – Se queja Dekar con los brazos adoloridos. Las tareas del hogar siempre le han relajado mucho y ahora quiere huir de la presión.

– Debes decir papá, por lo menos una vez – Malya le regaña.

Adiel por su parte vuelve a reír mientras el fastidio aumenta en el rostro de Dekar.

Alain toma su plato y lo va a dejar en el lavaplatos, se acerca a Dekar con una sonrisa, deja su mano sobre la cabeza del chico desordenándole el cabello.

– Está bien – Le dice sacando su mano de su cabeza y manteniendo su sonrisa – Esperaré a que te sientas cómodo con decirlo en voz alta.

Dekar se sonroja y asiente sin comentar nada más hacia el adulto, quien se retira después de eso alegando que aún tiene trabajo que hacer y que está atrasado de nuevo. Mairin relaja los hombros enternecida con eso mientras que Adiel y Malya cruzan miradas resignadas.

– Sin presiones – Le dice Mairin, quien está a su lado y deposita un beso en su mejilla, ella de igual manera retira su plato y se va de la cocina.

Dekar sabe que ninguno de ellos le presiona con eso, y se siente aliviado, pues alguien como él, sin un pasado definido, debe esforzarse y ganarse el titulo de hijo para una familia como esta, está muy agradecido con todo pero aún no está preparado.

– Algún día lo dirás ¿cierto? – Pregunta Malya, está con ambas muñecas sobre la mesa.

Dekar asiente inseguro.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda con la losa? – Esta ves pregunta Adiel, quien se había levantado de la mesa.

– Puedes sacar las cosas de la mesa, los platos sucios son mi trabajo –Dekar se contagia de la sonrisa confiada que siempre muestra Adiel.

Malya suspira y toma su plato para dejarlo sobre el lavaplatos, pero antes de irse voltea a ver a sus hermanos.

– Puede que ni papá ni mamá parezcan ansiosos por escuchar esas palabras de tu parte – Murmura lo suficientemente alto como para que ambos lo escuchen. – Sin embargo, quieren oírlo, de eso estoy segura.

– Lo sé – Le responde. Malya se retira con esa respuesta y Adiel suelta una suave risa.

– Da miedo – Le susurra. Dekar asiente repetidas veces.

Más tarde ese día, tanto Adiel como Malya debían retirarse a continuar sus viaje, Mairin estaba preparando las cosas de sus hijos para que continuaran con sus metas luego de que las gemelas, de tanto molestar al pobre Tyranitar, provocaran que medio patio estuviese cubierto de arena y Alain fue el encargado de ordenar el desastre de sus pequeñas.

Dekar se ofreció a ayudarle, aprovechando que ni uno de sus hermanos estuviese ahí para presionarlo.

– Tus hermanas son un tornado – Ríe Alain con la pala en la mano apartando la arena de las verduras que plantaron en el patio.

– Señor Alain, necesitan disciplina – suspira Dekar sobándose las manos por el manejo de la pala.

– Necesitan paciencia – Le dijo Alain – Tú, Adiel y Malya también hacían estas cosas, eran peores por ser tres.

Dekar mira de reojo a quien llama _Señor_ , y traga bastante saliva, se le cruzo por la mente un vago intento para decirle, pero se esfuma de inmediato.

– Recuerdo la ves en que se escaparon del laboratorio de Sycamore y secuestraron a los iniciales para salir en su propio viaje pokémon – Con esa imagen en mente Alain suelta una carcajada y Dekar se sonroja de la vergüenza.

– La oficial Jenny nos dejó en la jefatura para llamar al profesor y a ustedes dos – Recuerda Dekar riéndose por lo bajo.

Alain continúa riéndose mientras termina de apartar la arena del huerto. Dekar deja la pala a un lado y mira sus manos enrojecidas, mira de reojo al hombre y lo ve con una sonrisa muy amplia, recuerda que la señorita Mairin le dijo; antes él no sonreía, no de la forma en que lo hace ahora.

Dekar sabe la historia de cuando el señor Alain perdió mucho más que su sonrisa.

Suspira y voltea a ver al hombre que acaba de enderezarse para acomodar su espalda, pasa la manga de su bata blanca por la frente retirando algunas gotas de sudor por el esfuerzo. Dekar da un paso al frente, y con un poco de valor que no sabe muy bien de dónde ha salido susurra, bajo para que quien pase cerca no se de cuenta, para que sólo quien mira como una figura paterna lo perciba.

– ¡P-Papá!

Suelta, con ello la vergüenza, la pena y el no sentir que merezca llamarlo de esa manera le hacen bajar la mirada que paralizar sus músculos, ya no puede correr y olvidar que lo dijo.

Escucha los pasos de él sobre la poca arena que no pudieron retirar del césped, acercándose rápido, antes de que pueda levantar la mirada, sus brazos rodean su cuerpo con fuerza, y Dekar solo puede agarrar a la bata de quien ha llamado papá por primera vez.

Él quería decirle junto a un _Feliz día_ , pero su boca se secó casi al instante. Rodeó como pudo la espalda de su padre y se aferró con fuerza a la tela blanca, escondiendo su rostro lo más que puede en los hombros de él, como si volviera a ser ese temeroso niño de cinco años, sin memoria, ni pasado, ni familia.

– Gracias, Dekar.

* * *

Vamo' a llorar (?

Por el día del padre, y de paso escribiendo headcanon sad(?) Esto salió de la nada y por como me busqué un tiempo dije why not? y eso. Y me tardé todo el día por weona (?) ay se me salio todo lo chilena xDD

EN FIN! Me gustó escribir con mis niños y creo que le cambié la personalidad un poco a Malya xDD Pero me gusta así, voy a hacerle modificaciones *-*

Espero les haya gustado~


	21. A su manera (One-shot)

**Tipo:** One-shot

 **Palabras:** 581 (Casi es un puto Drabble xDD)

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. El contenido de esta historia es por y para fans._

* * *

" **A su manera " **

_Alain x Mairin / Allan x Manon | Marissonshipping | Pokemon (C)_

Chespie y Charizard no tienen muchas cosas en común.

Para empezar, sus tipos son diferentes; uno es planta y el otro fuego volador, están en diferentes etapas evolutivas; uno en la primera el otro en la última, son los iniciales de regiones muy lejanas y diferentes; uno es de Kalos, el otro de Kanto.

A excepción de unas cuantas cosas que sí los hacen similares, sus entrenadores. Ambos son sus primeros pokémon, sus mejores amigos y ambos no comprenden como es el coqueteo entre ellos.

Los humanos son extraños para esas cosas del amor. Pero ellos eran aun más extraños.

Cuando están en el laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore, después de entregarle un informe sobre lo que han averiguado sobre las mega-evoluciones, tanto Alain como Mairin van al patio donde está el resto de pokémon. Ella juega con la mayoría, él observa y es arrastrado por todos a que se anime a jugar también.

Charizard se divierte cada que ve como la voluntad de su entrenador se veía sometida ante ella. Ante su alegría, su risa, su terquedad e inocencia, cede ante la insistencia de Mairin, siempre cede ante esa chiquilla.

Chespie estaba un poco confundida, es cierto que había cambiando bastante su relación entre que ella estuvo en coma tiempo atrás y su forma de comportarse entre ellos evolucionó mucho. Pero miraba a su entrenadora sonreír a su lado de una manera nueva, tanto que incluso olvidó ese momento en que la vio destrozada llorando por ese chico.

El mismo que ahora corría por ese jardín siendo arrastrado de la mano por ella, a duras penas le sostenía el paso y rogaba que ella dejara de tironearlo. No pasó mucho hasta que ella tropezó y se llevó al chico al suelo.

Un regaño de su parte, la disculpa de ella. La risa de los pokémon y Mairin volvió a correr arrastrando consigo a Alain.

Ellos eran muy extraños, ni Chespie ni Charizard comprendían hasta que punto no eran sinceros entre ellos o incluso consigo mismos.

¿Era la edad? ¿La forma en que pasaron las cosas entre ellos? ¿Acaso los dos son densos?

No, debía ser algo más, algo que no notaran. Algo que aun no pasaba para que se dieran cuenta de lo que tienen.

Para Chespie es obvio, y es estresante algunas veces. Luego ve a su entrenadora comportándose como una niña y ve como Alain le sigue el juego, él también se comporta como un niño.

Charizard estaba más relajado con el tema, sí, sentía la relación de su entrenador y de ella muy cercana, pero él había visto en primera fila todo lo que pasaron, lo que Alain hizo y dejó de hacer por ella, por cuidarla y por tener la fuerza para hacerlo. Él sabía mejor que cualquier otro pokémon lo que su entrenador pasó.

Y sabía que todo esto era cosa de tiempo. A ellos solo les faltaba tiempo.

Charizard prefería esperar a que ellos se dieran cuenta solos, a su manera. Chespie no tenía opción, solo le quedaba esperar que eso pasara algún día.

Porque algún día tenía que pasar. No todos los humanos mantenían ese tipo de relación ni habían pasado cosas como las que ellos soportaron. Poco a poco y sin que Alain y Mairin se dieran cuenta, el resto de pokémon de ambos se unieron a ellos, Bebé, Weavile, Tyranitar, Bisharp, Unfezant y Metagross, en la espera de que el par de densos que los cuidaba llegaran a algo más que amistad, incluso los que atraparon con el pasar de los años.

* * *

Bien, Se supone que estoy en plan de hacer actualizaciones mensuales, para ir a mi ritmo en todo, pero este mes ha sido bastante fructífero respecto a fanfic. Así que me tomaré la libertad de exprimir a la imaginación tanto como pueda y repartir lo que escriba a lo largo del mes.

Se siente bien publicar sobre la OTP 3 A pesar de que incluí en mi lista de shipp un par más sigo con muchas ganas de escribir sobre Alain y Mairin.

Esta vez se trata de ellos pero visto desde sus pokémon principales.


End file.
